


Out of Darkness

by Companion187



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Loss, Cutting, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Memory Alteration, Mind Control, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Suicide Attempt, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:03:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2683709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Companion187/pseuds/Companion187
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carol Marcus has had a nervous breakdown after what she experienced and witnessed on the bridge of the USS Vengeance. Captain Kirk has committed her to The Tantalus 5 Mental Health Facility. Carol spots Khan at the complex. The problem? Who will believe a mental patient?</p><p>There was a scene in Into Darkness where Khan and Carol exchanged and held a glance. Clearly they have met. This explores that history.<br/>I also recently watched an episode in the Original series called Dagger of the Mind. The basis of this story is a mixture of the two.</p><p>Warning: Carol uses cutting as coping mechanism. It played a large part in her mental breakdown. Please avoid if this is a trigger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Flashback

Khan! It was him! She knew it was him. That was impossible. Wasn't it? He should be in stasis with his people on Earth. Carol backed up and ducked around the corner. In her panic she took short rapid shallow breaths as she had begun to hyperventilate.  Her vision faded and shimmered at the edges. The numbness grew in her limbs. The ringing white noise had begun to to build. She leaned her back against the wall and willed herself not to fall. Breathe she ordered. If you pass out now you’re dead. She had to warn the Captain and the Enterprise. The only problem was that they would doubt her sanity. She pushed herself off the wall of the Tantalus Mental Health Facility where Kirk had committed her the year before. She needed a plan and proof. She had to obtain it without getting killed. Piece of cake, Carol thought disparagingly.

 It took a few minutes before she shook off the dizziness and walked hesitantly down the corridor toward her quarters. She could not help but look over her shoulder several times to check if Khan had hunted her down.  She rubbed her thigh nervously as a phantom pain shot through it with the memory of when he had shattered it. She reached her room and quickly shut the door behind her. She began her ritual of engaging the locking mechanism over and over again.  She ran to the kitchen and grabbed a knife. Is this real? She took the knife and made a small incision in her thigh. Ah, she could breathe again. She welcomed the sting and the release of blood and pain. It gave her focus. She numbly watched the blood run down her thigh and to think that this morning she had been cleared for duty.

_Earlier that Day_

Dr. Simon Van Geld looked over the updated results of her mental competency evaluation on his PADD before he looked up. "So how are we feeling this morning?”

“Well I don’t know about you but **_we_** feel fine.” She laughed in response

She had done quite a lot of work this year. Her life’s trajectory had faltered and viered drastically off course from the time she had first set eyes on Khan or John Harrison as she first had known him.

She had first met Khan in her father’s office. Her doctorial thesis finally complete. She couldn't wait so she spontaneously dropped by her father's office with the news.  Unfortunately her father had been called away for an emergency meeting regarding a Klingon incursion into Federation space.

Disappointed Carol had been leaving when John had walked in. Her heart skipped a beat when she first set eyes on him. He wore a black star fleet uniform with no colored insignia. The black made his presence more striking.  God he was gorgeous!  Carol tried not to appear flustered  when John had  introduced himself she had immediately been captivated by that voice. After their introduction she had shared that she had wanted to show her dissertation to her father. Khan or John had seemed genuinely interested and invited her to lunch.  Lunch had turned into dinner as he read her dissertation on applied astrophysics and it interconnection with molecular biology. Her dissertation centered on the origin of life in the universe.

Their discussion was passionate and deep.  By the end of the day she had been infatuated with him.

They had met a few times after that. He had shared his mission for Star Fleet to upgrade the Dreadnought-Class Star Ship. Carol had made suggestions on enhancement of its warp capability and weapon systems. They built upon each other's ideas seamlessly. John had been respectful and a total gentlemen even though Carol had sent signals that she wanted to take it to the next level.

Her father had found out and put an end it. "He's out of your league kiddo." Her father had stated dismissively.

He had been so right.

She did not know what her father had said to John but afterward John had acted like a stranger. The cut had run deep.

* * *

 

The dreams or rather night terrors of Khan had overtaken her life.

“Have you experienced and more flashbacks of the day your father died?”

“No.” Carol thought back to when she had. She had relived that moment on the Vengeance’s bridge over and over again in a torturous cycle. It brought into question every relationship she ever had or would have. She doubted everything she believed in and had extreme anxiety making the simplest decision.

On the Enterprise she had begun to isolate herself from others. She didn’t leave her quarters unless she absolutely had to. She couldn’t sleep. She couldn’t eat and as a result had lost twenty pounds that she couldn’t afford to. She secretly began to cut herself. The pain gave her a release, a focus when she felt out of control which unfortunately had been all the time.

It had finally come to a head when she was called to Dr. McCoy’s office. She knew she was in trouble when she entered the room faced all of the command crew sitting behind a huge conference table. Carol wanted to turn and run but she stood there like a deer spotted in the headlights. She stood immobile until the Captain directed her to take a seat. In front of her was an isolated chair. She sank into it gratefully because her legs would no longer support her. Uhura noted the dynamics of the room and moved to a chair next to her and place her hand on her shoulder.

"It will be okay." Uhura assured her.

"Really?" Carol responded in disbelief.

As if on cue Jim had come around the table and sank to his knees in front of her took her hands into his own though he didn’t pull any punches.  “Commander Spock has noted that on ship wide drills you have not met basic competencies....You’ve failed your psych evaluation. We feel that, at this time, you are a hindrance to the optimal operation of this ship."

She didn't know how to respond. When she gave no response Jim added "Frankly Carol, we’re worried about you.”

At that statement. Carol broke down and sobbed “Don’t send me away…I’ll be good. Jim, I’ll be better”

Jim regretfully shook his head no and tried to reassure her. “We are not sending you away. But Carol…right now you are not fit to serve. So I am ordering that you take a psychological sabbatical to deal with what happened on the Vengeance’s Bridge. I don’t think you’ve emotionally processed it.”

“No please…you’re all I have left I can’t lose that….I can’t.” She sounded like a lost child. Jim thought. He softened he voice as if she were.

“We are your family. We want you back whole and healthy.”

Carol didn’t hear any of it. All she knew was she was being rejected and abandoned. Her emotions totally shut down. Her face went blank as she stared off into space. Jim and Leonard exchanged concerned glances.

 McCoy noticed that she was shaking and grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around her shoulders. He looked at Jim who nodded and stated "Dismissed." He started to escort her back to her quarters through the med bay when Jim called him back. Neither of them saw Carol covertly pick up a laser scalpel and conceal it within the blanket.

Jim lowered his voice so Carol couldn’t hear

“Bones, I am authorizing that privacy protocols be overridden in her apartment. I want visual monitors on her until she leaves this ship. Understood?” McCoy nodded solemnly and turned back toward Carol. “Let’s get you to bed and I’ll give you something to sleep.”

Carol looked up into Leonard’s eyes clearly confused.

“Sleep?” She asked as if she didn’t know the meaning of the word.

“Ah sweetheart, you’re breaking my heart.” Bones replied sadly.

* * *

 

Later that night Carol dreamt that she was again on bridge of the Vengeance. She watched in horror as Admiral Marcus had sought to obliterate the Enterprise. and her crew. Carol was sick with the knowledge that the man she looked up to, strived to be like, and loved with all her heart was in fact a monster.

She had slapped her father’s face in anguish. ”I am ashamed to be your daughter!”

" I'll deal with you later."

“We’re coming on line sir” His first officer had stated.

“Retarget the Enterprise.” Her father had ordered coldly

 “Aye aye sir.”

At that moment Kirk, Mr. Scott, and Khan had burst in and fired on all the command crew. Carol smashed her elbow up in a upper cut to her guard’s chin knocking him back. One of the phaser flares stunned him. The room was silent for a moment. Kirk nodded to Mr. Scott who in turn fired on  Khan who fell motionless on the floor.

“Make sure he stays down.” Jim ordered as he trained his phaser on her father. Scotty tentatively stepped over bodies and hopped over Carol.”

“Excuse me.” He apologized offhandedly. 

Carol responded with a stunned. “Yeah.”

“Admiral Marcus you’re under arrest”

“You’re not actually going to do this are you?”

“Admiral get out of the chair.

“You better stop and think about what you are doing, Kirk. You better think about what you did on Kronos. You made an incursion on an enemy planet. You killed a Klingon patrol. Even if you got away without out a trace, war is coming. WHO IS GOING TO LEAD US? YOU!?! If I’m not in charge our entire way of life is decimated. So you want me off this ship you better kill me!”

“I’m not going to kill you….sir. But I could stun your ass and drag you out of that chair. I would rather not do that in front of your daughter.”

Jim looked over at Carol. “Are you alright?”

“Yes Captain.” Suddenly Khan jumped to his feet knocking Scotty unconscious before he flew at Kirk pummeled his face, kicked him in the knee cap and threw him across the room.

 “Jim!” Carol cried.

She rose to her feet and held out her hand beseechingly as Khan moved toward her father. Her father deserved Khan’s fury but she knew if he reached him her father would be dead. “Listen…Wait!”

Khan easily threw her to the floor paused for a moment before deliberately stomped on the femur with enough force to shatter it. Carol neck flew back as she screamed in agony. The pain was excruciating. She wanted to pass out but couldn’t. She looked up and saw Khan grab her father’s head in a vice like grip. This was the first time in her life that she had seen terror on her father’s face. She couldn't look away.

“You…you should have let me sleep.” Khan's voice filled with rage. The pressure on her father’s head caused his eyes to exit out the sockets like a child's squeeze toy before his skull exploded in grey matter and blood.” 

 

Carol awoke screaming and flew up from her bed. She stumbled to the toilet and began to dry heave.

“Carol, are you alright?” It was McCoy’s voice over the com link.

“I’m okay.” She finally managed in a monotone. She rinsed out her mouth and looked up into the mirror. She no longer recognized her reflection. Her  face had no color except for the shadows around her eyes and along her cheek bones. Her lips pale and chapped. the bottom lip was abraded where her teeth had worried it.  I'm already dead, she thought as she pushed away from the sink and headed for the blanket that McCoy had put around her shoulder earlier. Her hand grasped the laser scalpel buried within it.

“Leonard, I just want to sleep….no dreams.”

“Darling I’ll be right down to give you something to relax.”

“There is no need.” She walked over to the doors control panel and used the scalpel to fuse the lock.

“Carol what did you do? Security. and med teams to Dr. Marcus’s quarters. Captain, she has locked herself in and jammed the locks”

“Copy that. I am on my way.”

“Carol please put the scalpel down.” Leonard sounded like he was out of breath as he ran down the corridor. She knew she didn’t have a lot of time. She cut her wrist and watched as drops rain down on the floor.

“Sorry to be a bother, I mustn’t make a mess.” Sparks flew past her as the security team began to cut through the door.

She took off her nightgown and used it to try to mop up the blood. Carol quickly gave up then turned to walk to the bathroom and turned on the shower. In the stall she set the spray its hottest setting before sinking down to the floor. She didn’t feel the laser as it cut horizontally along the vein Carol watched the blood with fascination as it swirled in a spiral down the drain.

“Pretty.”

“Carol please stop.” Jim’s voice broke over the com. The water began to cool rapidly as McCoy overrode the system.

She tried to cut her other arm but she had cut so deep that it had severed the tendon. Her hand refused to function. She fummbled with the scapel and it fell uselessly to the floor. She began to laugh hysterically at her clumsiness. She leaned back against the tile her mind blissfully numb. Leonard and Jim burst into the bathroom. Jim picked her up and moved her to the gurney as Leonard wrapped her arm and added a coagulant

“Jesus God.” McCoy cried as he looked up a Jim who had the same horrified look. Carol had hundreds of scarring cuts at various stages of healing that spanned the area that her star fleet uniform had covered.

 

* * *

 

 

 “No flashbacks?” Dr. Van Geld asked.

“Not lately no, the hypnotherapy seems to have worked I can remember the incidents without reliving them.  I’ve been eating. sleeping well. and taking part in group. I haven’t experienced any more panic attacks or had any reoccurrence of any self destructive behaviors.”

“Good” He paused for a minute before he made his decision, “I’ve reinstated you to active duty and have sent word to Captain Kirk but I expect you to continue your counseling in coordination with your ship’s physician.”

“Yes sir!” She felt such profound gratitude. She stood up and took his hands in her own. Carol was going back to the people she considered family.

‘I will miss you. You have been a breath of fresh air. I doubt if we’ll have patients that will recover so well in the future. We are now in the process of decommissioning this base in its mission to treat star fleet personal and converting it to a therapeutic maximum security penal colony for the criminally insane.”

“Ah, I have something to shoot for.” Carol remarked in jest and Dr Van Geld laughed.

“You can pack your bags. We have a transport leaving tomorrow for Star Base DS9. There you can rendezvous with the Enterprise.”

“Thank you, sir.”

Carol moved to exit and the door slid open and a man who Carol didn’t recognize entered.

“Carol may I introduce Dr. Tristan Adams. Dr. Adams, this is Dr. Carol Marcus.”

“Carol Wallace,” She corrected and looked away with sadness. Carol did not see Dr. Adams double take or the speculation in his eyes “I no longer go by the surname of Marcus.” She shook Dr. Adams hand and politely excused herself and made her exit.

* * *

* * *

 

 

Carol waited for what she deemed as the optimal time to search Dr. Adam’s ship. Her hand trembled on her bandaged her thigh. She picked up the communicator that Jim had given her. It was her direct line to the Enterprise. She had not used for the duration of her stay nor did she did use it now. She couldn’t until she had proof. She turned on the communicator’s visual link. It was now 2:00 am.

Earlier she had seen Dr. Adams and Khan in a intense conversation by the shuttle bay.  Dr. Adams had arrived bearing medical machinery for the new facility. She knew that if Khan were here so were his people. With a trembling hand she disengaged the door lock and headed for the shuttle bay. Aversion therapy is a bitch.

* * *

* * *

 

 

Carol found Dr. Adams shuttle. According to its manifest no equipment had yet to be off loaded. She approached the cargo hold and overrode the locking mechanism. She tentatively entered as she shut the door softly behind her. She flinched at the metallic clink. She engaged her communicator. “Carol Marcus to Enterprise…come in Enterprise.”

“Carol is that you? We hear your coming back!” Uhura’s excited voice erupted from the communicatorand though she was expecting a response Carol jumped and almost dropped it. Her hands were covered in a cold sweat.

“I need to speak to the Captain. It’s an emergency.” Carol fought to keep her voice calm.

“Carol?” Jim’s concerned voice immediately broke in and calmed her. She no longer felt alone.

“Its Khan!" Her voice shook "I know it is hard to believe but Khan is here on Tantalas.”

“Carol.” Kirk sounded doubtful.

“I have visual.” She turned the communicator toward the cryotubes and slowly panned the room.

 “Jim is she delusional?” McCoy asked.

“Dr. McCoy I may have been insane but my hearing is functional.”

“Holy shit!” Jim’s curse reassured Carol she knew the visual feed had reached the Enterprise. “Sulu set coordinates for Tantalus.”

“Already done sir”

“Engage, maximum warp. Carol, get out of there!” Carol turned to leave and met the face of her worst nightmare. She screamed in abject terror before her nervous system seized up and she passed out. She dropped silently to the floor. The communicator slid across the floor.

The view screen on the command deck of the Enterprise showed Carol’s crumpled body along with a man’s legs that slowly turned and approached the communicator. Khan’s face came into clear view as he picked it up.

“Captain, shall we begin?” He crushed the communicator and threw it aside in disgust before Kirk could answer.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Captured

Carol’s head snapped up when she heard Khan’s voice. She had been placed in one the shuttle’s seats.

“Dr. Adams…were you aware that she had a communicator?” The soft deadly threat in Khan’s inquiry startled Carol to full awareness. She held herself immobile afraid to draw attention to the fact that she had regained consciousness.

Dr. Adams was defensive as he tried to defend his action. “I told you she was here… I monitored her movement, notified you immediately when she left her room.”

“Yet you allowed Dr. Marcus access to this vessel?”

“I thought it best to contain her here. I was ready to intercept any communication out of this facility. How was I to know that Dr. Van Geld had allowed a demented patient to retain the means for outside communication?”

The silence was deafening.

Without responding to Adams Khan turned to his number one “Joaquin how long until a Federation warship reaches Tantalus?”

“We’ve hacked into the Federation’s mainframe …. The Enterprise is the closest warship. Star Fleet personal have been cautioned that we are not to be approached. Apparently their worried about collateral damage….. Based on it last known position and calculating maximum warp they’ll reach us in approximately 3 Earth days.”

“Khan turned to his chief engineer. “Ling, we need to acquire another vessel. Weapons would be optimal however warp capability is an absolute necessity."  She nodded and began to scan the area for a ship that might meet their needs.

“Khan, no matter what vessel we acquire, once the Enterprise becomes aware of it they’ll be able to follow its warp signature.” Ling noted. “I could probably jerry rig some equipment from this facility into a weapon. However it will in no way be up to the task of taking on a battleship.”

Khan placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and caressed her cheek “Do what you can.”  He stated softly. He knew that Ling and Joaquin would sacrifice their lives at his bequest. He would not let that happen. Now his top priority was getting his people to safety. Only then could they regroup and build their offense capability. Khan did not turn his gaze away from Ling as he addressed Dr. Adams dismissively “Dr. Adams you will provide Ling with whatever she requires for this mission.”

“Of course sir, whatever you need” Dr. Adams promised with cloying admiration.

For hours Khan and his people worked the problem. Carol did not move. Khan finally took note of Carol’s white knuckles that were clenched in tight fists. Her thighs shook as she pressed them tightly together.

“Carol” Khan addressed her softly. She gave a startled response as if he had shouted her down. She looked away staring off into space, pretending she didn’t hear.

Khan softened his tone even more. “Do you need the loo?”

Carol responded with a whimpered moan. Khan closed his eyes in chagrin. He brought this once vibrant dynamic woman to point where she could not make a simple necessary request.

“The loo is over on right by the bulk head. Go to the restroom.” Desperation finally motivated Carol to her feet. She shuffled awkwardly a few meters toward the head. A sudden urge caused her lose control of her bladder. Her head fell in defeat. She stood there motionless.

He slowly approached her and put his hand on her shoulder. She flinched and her arms automatically moved up defensive posture as she expected Khan to strike her down. He intentionally softened his tone and spoke to her as if she were a wounded animal…which in essence she was.

“Carol, come with me.”  He did not wait for a response as he led her to the head which were equipped with showers. He turned on the shower and tested the temperature on his wrist. He turned back to her and stripped her of her sodden clothing and gently pushed her under the stream of water. She stood motionless and looked ahead blankly having had mentally checked out. She did not move when Khan quickly removed his shirt and pants and stepped into the stall to join her. He proceeded to bathe her with clinical precision. She gave no indication that she had any awareness of her surroundings. He took a wash cloth and starting at her face methodically cleansed the rest of her body His hand froze on the fresh cut on her thigh and examined it curiously.

After the shower he drew her out, took out a towel, patted her dry, wrapped it around her, tucked it in at the top.  He took another towel to massage her scalp dry. Through out the whole process she remained docile.  Khan pulled her up to a vanity where he sat down and drew her down to sit on the floor in front of him proceeded to gently brush her hair. He started at the ends and worked his way up not wanting to cause her any further discomfort.  Carol's hair was fine but thick. She looked like a lost child. Her eyes drifted down. He proceeded to French braided her hair and marveled at her silky tresses as they wove through his fingers.  That he applied lotion to her hands and feet. Ling was about her size. He retrieved some of her sleepwear and dressed her.  He then drew her to the sleep station. He engaged the mechanism which extended the bed away from the wall.  Carol’s posture stiffened almost imperceptibly as she looked down at the bed. Frustrated Khan pulled back the covers, swept her off her feet and set her on the bare sheets before tucking her in. He looked down at her for a minute before leaning down to kiss her forehead. “Sleep” he murmured. Carol obediently closed her eyes. It was any ones guess if she actually did so

 Khan returned to the head to dress. As he pulled on his shirt Dr. Adams tentatively approached him.

“What do you want" Khan responded clearly irritated. He did not pause as he stepped into his pants. He wasn’t in the mood to deal with this pompous ass.

Dr. Adams extended a PADD “I thought that you might be curious to see Ms. Marcus’ psychiatric history. Khan looked down at it for a moment before reluctantly taking it.

“That is _Doctor Marcus_ to you.” Khan’s frosty voice carried all the derision he felt.

“Khan, of course.” Khan stared him down for a few minutes before he ordered.

“Dismissed”

Adam hastily retreated.

Khan quickly read through the history. He slowed as he scrolled through the images of Carol before she first arrived on Tantalus. The pit in his stomach grew with each movement of his finger….. Images of lacerated forearm and all angles of her abused torso with hundreds of interlocking cuts scrolled across the screen. A repeated image of Carol’s haunted eyes. Her emaciated body was the final image he saw before he threw the PADD to the side in repugnance.

When Khan had bathed her he had seen no scars. The derma blending technology had erased her physical scars. The fresh wound indicated that his appearance had once again triggered her cutting compulsion. Had it triggered her suicidal tendencies? He started back toward Carol.

“We’ve found a ship!” Joaquin came around the corner to open the weapons locker. Ling joined him. They both gathered and concealed their guns and knives.

“Commandeer the ship as discretely as possible. Do not draw attention to yourselves.  I’m well known as a war criminal therefore I’ll stay here. Adams, accompany my people.”

Joaquin tighten his lips in reaction but said nothing. Ling looked like she was about to argue but decided against it when she met Khan’s eyes. She looked at Adams with dislike. She  tilted her head to the side and gestured. “This way.”  

                    

Carol had not moved a millimeter since Khan had placed her on the bed. Her stillness was unnatural. He lay down beside her and could sense that her muscles tensed even more. He made no move to get closer.

“It wasn’t personal…my attack on you.”

_Silence_

**“** I wanted vengeance for what your father did to me… he tortured me….used me…held me under duress…threatened my people.” His voice was vehement. He could feel Carol begin to tremble. He softened his tone.

“Your father had no fear of death. I tortured you to instill that fear in him.”

“He died in terror….I saw…..I saw it... I saw you.” She whimpered.

“It is with great regret that you witnessed that.”

“Regret….regret. You’re sorry???" She asked and looked at him incredulously. “Sorry.... I suppose that makes it all better!” Carol started to laugh and once she started she couldn’t stop

“Nothing….nothing personal? That’s okay then! Anytime!” Soon she was laughing so hard she couldn’t catch her breath. Alarmed Khan slapped her. Carol immediately went silent and still.

**Silence**

**“** May I go to the bathroom?” she asked in a small voice. She did not look up.

Khan nodded got out of bed. She scrambled to her feet and brushed past him.  He waited by the bed. At least she was out of her catatonia.

She had almost reached the head when her eyes fixed upon the open weapons locker.  Her eyes locked on her target and grabbed a knife had swiftly turned it toward herself. Khan closed the distance between them within a heartbeat. He pulled the dagger back and twisted it away as she had begun the upper thrust toward her heart.

Carol met Khan’s eyes. “You’ve already killed me…finish the job” Carol hissed. Khan looked at her in disbelief. Carol lowered her voice in a cajoling seductive parody

“Pretend I’m Admiral Marcus. Gut me like the pig you thought he was” Carol twisted uselessly in Khan’s arms. “You know I like it…to be cut.” Khan held her fast. Frustrated she switched tactics.

"This will be the ultimate revenge. Just think of it Khan….you’ll have eliminated Marcus’s chance for progeny.  You've tried to kill me once...remember transporting me back to the Enterprise when you planned to massacre the entire crew. You can do it...I have faith in you.” She finished with a compelling whisper. He looked down at her without expression. She reacted violently as she struggled against his hold.

“Fuck you, you sadistic son of a bitch.” She screamed vehemently. “You sick fuck! You’ve destroyed… who I was….. I hate what I’ve become….don’t want…to be…don’t want to…exist.”

Carol went still. Her face once again went blank. Khan returned her to the bed where he tied her down.

* * *

Joaquin came back on board with a beautiful brunette who clung to him heedless of any audience.

“Khan, may I introduce Captain Candace Baca She pilots the Intrepid a medical transport. I told her of our plight of being stranded on Tantalus. She has agreed convey our team and cargo to Star Base DS9.” He kissed her passionately.

“I am so very grateful.” He continued as he drew his forefinger along her lips as he looked at her with feigned adoration. She smiled seductively at him though she was clearly inebriated. She swayed for a moment before asking.

“Baby do you have a bathroom?”

“Right over there.” She walk to it barely keeping her balance when she spotted Carol bound to the bed. “Eww, kinky.” She looked at Joaquin and winked. “Maybe later…lover.” She entered the head.

"You did say discretely." Joaquin muttered sheepishly after Khan raised his brow.

Ling and Adams came into view. Ling look chagrinned and rolled her eyes. Adams looked uncomfortable.

“Good job.  Begin transfer of the cryotubes.” Khan commanded Ling immediately moved to carry out his orders. Joaquin waited for Baca to finish.

“Doctor Adams?” For the first time that day Khan looked at Adams directly.

“You transported a medical device that is touted for being therapeutic for those who suffer from severe depression and suicidal tendencies.

“Yes.”

“Is it safe?”

“With a trained specialist? Certainly.”

“Are you trained?”

“Yes…yes sir I am.”

“Set it up” Khan ordered with the hope that he hadn’t just made Carol’s situation worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think.  
> I always appreciate kudos, comments, or suggestions. It is a great incentive to write.  
> I've edited it myself. It is always harder for me to spot my own mistakes. If you notice any glaring mistakes let me know 
> 
> I am also @ Doctorscompanion187@ tumblr.com


	3. The Chair

Carol frantically fought as Khan carried he to the chair. He easily subdued her as he strapped her into the seat.

“Don’t hurt me. You’ve killed thousands. Why not me?  I’d do it myself if you let me!” Carol looked up at Khan cajolingly She continued to argue persuasively.

"Admiral Marcus is dead! Someone must pay for what he did. Why keep me alive? Please Khan…no more…no more.” She began to weep piteously.

Khan approached Dr. Adams,”How does this device work?”

“This machine is a neural neutralizer. It can shift memory patterns. In essence it will erase memory of trauma or provide the patient with a means to cope with traumatic memory. It would be good to start with a benign memory. Did you know the Dr. Marcus before the incident on the Vengeance?”

“We were…acquainted”.                                            

“It would help me to know her interests to give her a focus on something positive.

"Her passion is mathematics and science. Her specialty is analytical physics and its relation to biology. She has a keen interest in origin of life in the universe. Carol is adept in the engineering and operation and weapon systems on star ships.  Give her a problem and she _will_ solve it. She is brilliant, brave, and principled.”

Dr. Adams heard the admiration in Khan’s voice and tried to hide his jealousy.

“Did you have a relationship?” Adams kept his voice neutral.

Khan stared pointedly at Adams for a moment before he reluctantly answered. “No…we were colleagues.”

Adams turned toward the control panel and set the neuralizer to its lowest setting. Carol immediately stopped crying, her face lost all expression, and stared blankly at the neutralizer beam above the chair. Khan was concerned by her empty expression.

“Dr. Adams, are you sure this is safe?” Khan was dubious.

Dr. Adams gave Khan a reassuring smile. That did little to calm Khan’s ill ease.

“Carol you are relaxed and feel good.” Dr, Adams said. His voice was soothing.  He turned off the beam. Carol appeared to have lost her former anxiety.

“How do you feel Carol?” Dr. Adams soothingly asked.

“I feel fine. I’m very comfortable Dr. Adams.” Carol responded calmly.

Joaquin voice came over the com line. “Khan we received a proximity alert for the Enterprise. Sir, I don’t know how they did it but the Enterprise has exceeded maximum warp. Its current ETA is approximately 6 hours.”

“I’ll be right there. Dr. Adams, continue with the therapy until it is safe to leave her on her own.”

“Of course it shouldn’t take too long.” Dr, Adam gave Khan a reassuring smile. Khan took one last look at Carol and reluctantly exited the room.

* * *

* * *

 

“Scotty you’re a genius!” Captain Kirk said as he recalculated their arrival time on Tantalus,

“Oh ye of little faith If I can figure out a trans-warp equation for the transporter I can figure out how to boost the warp drive.”

“Uhura open up the ship wide communication.” Captain Kirk ordered. She engaged the system and nodded that it was done."

“We are now in pursuit of the war criminal Khan Noonian Singh. He is on Tantalus 5. We do not know how he escaped or who is helping him. He has taken Dr. Carol Marcus hostage. We are unsure of how many augments have been taken out of cryo-sleep. Khan knows we are coming.  Make no mistake. He is a formidable force and can’t be underestimated. We will make every effort to protect those on Tantalus and Dr. Marcus. However Khan must be stopped.  I am giving the standing order that lethal force is authorized against him and his people. Captain Kirk, out.”

“No argument Mr. Spock?” Kirk said without taking his eyes off his PADD.

“Not this time, no. I am well aware of Khan capabilities. He survived the crash of the Vengeance, almost escaped, fought me, and would have been victorious if Uhura hadn’t transported down to stun him multiple times…Your decision is logical.”

 “Jim do you think Carol is alive?” Bones couldn’t stop himself from asking

Kirk looked at Spock. Spock looked away and decided it would not be productive to quote the odds. Those odds that she was alive were miniscule.

Bones noted their bleak expressions and looked back at the view screen.

“Poor kid can’t cut a break.” Bones said under his breath.            

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

Dr. Adams again turned on the neutralizer. “Dr. Marcus, do you remember when you first met Khan.”

“Yes.”

“Were you intimate?”

“No…Not really” She sounded doubtful. Doctor Adams turned up the power and Carol cringed in pain.

“If you lie to me you will have immeasurable pain.” He increased the power to a higher setting and Carol whimpered.

“I wanted more….but he wasn’t interested.” She gasped.

Dr. Adams turned down the power. “Very good, Carol. Tell me about your first meeting with Khan.”

“We met in my father’s office. We talked. I shared my dissertation. We discussed it all day and into the evening;”

“It didn’t happen that way.”

“It didn’t” Carol sounded confused.

“You took him back to your apartment.”

“I did?”

“As soon as you came through the door, Khan grabbed and spun you around. He kissed you passionately. He couldn’t keep his hands off of you.”

“John!” Carol gasped.

“He kicked the door shut and pinned you against the wall and you, you little slut did not resist. You wanted it.”

"I wanted it." Carol whimpered.

“He continued to kiss you as he drew his hand up your thigh and tore off your panties. He picked you up and your legs willingly wrapped around his thighs. You were wet with need, whore. He entered you so roughly and deeply you climaxed.

Carol cried out and arched back in the chair and climaxed with the implanted memory. Dr. Adam erection grew with Carol’s erotic cries.  He began to masturbate through his clothing.

“He pounded you into the wall with so much force that the pictures fell off and crashed to the floor. He took no heed as he continued to fuck you hard. You loved it you slut. You almost passed out when you climaxed again.”

Carol cried out and twisted sensually in the chair.

“Khan carried you to the bed. He stripped for you and tore off the rest of your clothing.”

Carol bit her lower lip and moaned. “

You can’t take your eyes off his cock. You want to suck it badly. You crawl to the floor on your hands and knees. You devour his gorgeous cock. You taste yourself on it and it made you hotter. You take him in so far that you can’t breathe, you choke and it adds to your excitement as you continue deep throat him.”

Carol gagged, shuddered, and whimpered with pleasure.

“He picked you up, threw you on the bed flipped you over and shoved his cock up your ass and you loved it. He fucked you like a jack hammer. You liked it rough.”

Carol cries rhythmically to the false memory.

“You climax so intensely you pass out”

She trembled violently, arched her neck and back, held that pose as she rode out her orgasm. She went boneless in the chair.

“It was the best sex ever. That week Khan took you in every conceivable sexual position. You debased yourself for it all. There was nothing that you would not do.” Various erotic scenarios played through her mind.

“Yet you want more.”

“More?” Carol was confused. Dr. Adams turned up the power.

“Don’t question me or the pain increases.”

Carol whimpers. Now, Dr. Adams set out to implant the thoughts that would ultimately destroy her.

“Khan means everything to you.”

“He's everything.”

“He is your world.”

“My world”

“You’ll do anything for him.”

“Anything!”

“You can’t live without him.

“I can’t live without him.”

“Carol” Adams paused as he reached for the control that increased the power slowly turned it up to its maximum setting.

“Khan is dead.”

“Khan!”  Carol screamed. “NO....Khan, Don’t leave me!” Carol continued to scream in excruciating mental and physical agony.

 


	4. Reparation

Khan heard Carol’s muffled agonized scream through the closed doors of his ship. He sprinted into the control booth and knocked Dr. Adams into the adjacent wall breaking four ribs and dislocating his shoulder. He immediately shut off the bloody neutralizer off and ran to Carol.

“Khan!” Carol screamed. Her body arched off the chair. She had pulled so hard against restraints the skin beneath had begun to bleed. He eyes were squeezed tightly shut as she cried wept inconsolably.

“Can’t live! Can’t live! Can’t live!” Carol cried piteously repeated the phrase as a deadly mantra.

Ling and Joaquin were at his heals had followed Khan into the control room. As Khan worked the restraints free he looked back at Joaquin. “Find out what the fuck he did to her!”

At the sound of Khan’s voice Carol ceased her struggle and gazed up into his face with stunned disbelief. He gently examined Carol’s abused flesh and missed the growing look of wonder on her face. Khan looked up just before Carol fused her lips to his. Confused he hesitated for a moment before he returned the kiss. Carol wrapped her body around his. She couldn’t get close enough. She pulled away from the kiss first and drew her lips to his ear and whispered seductively. “Take me baby…I want you in me.”

“What?” He was taken aback.

“Your cock….fill me with your cock.” She reached down and stroked his length which immediately hardened to her touch.

“I feel it….you want me baby.” Carol looked up at him from beneath her lashes. Then she entwined her legs around his waist and preceded ungulate her hips against his. Carol focused on kissing his neck as if it were her last meal.”

Ling saw what had happened, took a double take, and quickly averted her eyes to examine the control panel of the neural neutralizer.

Khan cupped her head and held her to him as he turned to quizzically look at Joaquin who now stood behind Doctor Adams.

“Explain.” Joaquin ordered calmly as placed his palm over his shoulder and simply squeezed. Now it was Doctor Adams turn to feel excruciating pain. When he caught his breath he looked and Khan and explained frantically.

“She is the daughter of your arch enemy! She is a member of the crew that captured and imprisoned you. She has brought Starfleet down upon us. She is slowing us down now!”

At the sound of Adams voice Carol whimpered and sought refuge against Khan’s body as she clung tighter to Khan. He felt it and tightened his arms consolingly around her.

“That, was not your decision to make. I was crystal clear in what I wanted, _Doctor_.” The last word he stated with contempt. His words were calm…which magnified their menace.

“What did you do to alter her mind?”

“Her…You want to know what I did to _her_? I sacrificed _everything_ for you. My life…My career...I gave up everything up to lead you to your people to your manifest destiny! And you want to know what I did to her?” His voice grew in rising contempt, outrage, and anger.

Ling shook her head and muttered under her breath “Fucking groupies.”

Khan looked at Adams for a moment in silence then looked up at Joaquin and nodded. Joaquin again flexed his palm. Adams screamed. Joaquin released him and it took him a moment to catch his breath.  Adams began to laugh menacingly. “You spoke of her with admiration and respect…that broken psych patient. In her mind I made her your whore. I implanted memories of you taking her sexually. You debauched in every conceivable way and she enjoyed it _all._ You are now her obsession.

Adams voice evoked the compulsive constructs embedded in her mind. She looked up into Khan’s face with adoration. “You are everything, my world, my life… I can’t live without you…I won’t live without you…I can’t. Never leave me…again…I couldn’t stand it!  Pr…promise?”

“Just think of it Khan. You have driven her from catatonia to suicide, and now she suffers from nymphomania. You should of heard the sounds the slut shamelessly made after each orgasm thinking of you!” He grinned lasciviously as he watched Carol rubbed her body wantonly against Khan’s. Khan was sick with the thought of Adam’s further witness to the violation of Carol’s mind. He turned her away in an effort to shelter her from Adam’s view. Adams noted the protective gesture and spat with anger.

“Now she acts as either an anvil around you or your crew’s neck where there is no chance for escape or survival or you leave her here and she dies.” Adams began to laugh with malice when Joaquin had enough of his tirade and crushed Adams shoulder. After a blinding moment of siring pain the doctor fell unconscious to the floor.

Ling looked at Adams crumpled body and remarked with fatalistic resignation. “The bastard is right about one thing. The Enterprise has monitored visual surveillance from this station. They know we’ve taken Doctor Marcus and know which ship we’ve commandeered. The Enterprise will easily be able to follow its warp signature.  It’s only a question of time of time of when the Enterprise catches us. Captain Kirk has issued a standing order to shoot to kill. We have two choices. We must leave now or we need dig in here take hostages and fight to the end. Both scenarios have a low probability for success.”

Carol heard Ling’s prediction and pulled away from Khan uneasily. “Baby…. You’re the most important thing. You’ve got to…leave…I’ll be okay.” She looked away not believing her own words.

Khan looked down at Carol for a moment before he made his decision. “Ling can you operate the neural neutralizer.”

Ling raised her brow as she looked at Khan as if that were the most idiotic question she had ever heard.  She deadpanned, “Really?”

Khan turned back to Carol, who was backing away as she realized Khan’s intent. Khan followed. Carol shook her head violently in fear. “Baby, no. Bad things happen in that chair!” Carol wept fearfully.

Khan ran the back of his forefinger along the contour of her face. “You do trust me don’t you?”

“With my life.” She responded automatically. Khan gently coaxed her back to the chair.. He could feel her pull back away from it.

“Carol, it’ll be alright. I’ll be right here the entire time. Focus on my voice” He lifted her up in his arms and set her in the chair. and she didn’t resist. She never took her eyes away from his He backed up into the control room never losing eye contact, He nodded at Ling who turned on the machine to its lowest setting.

Carol looked up at the beam and her face went instantly emotionally blank. He hated the look on her face as it was devoid of any feeling.

"You will know that the thoughts and memories that Adams embedded in your mind were not yours and were not real."

“Not mine?” Her mind resisted losing the memory of being with Khan.

“Carol, remember the first time we met?”  Carol smiled in response.

“It was in my father’s office.”

“Yes, you shared your dissertation with me.”

“We talked for hours.” The implanted memories of Khan making love to her intermixed with reality.

“Yes, you shared your interests…your passion for science and math.”

“My passion.” Carol thoughts coalesced into her scientific interest and her infatuation with Khan

“Yes, remember your passion when we first met. Remember what you wanted.”

“What I wanted.” I wanted you, she thought

“Do you remember?”

“Yes.”

“Carol. I want you to remember everything that happened since we met…the good and the bad”

“Yes” For the first time since they started Caral looked uncomfortable and rubbed her thigh where Khan had shattered it.”

Carol, I want you to remember everything. Those thoughts can not hurt you….those memories do not control your destiny. You are a strong capable independent women. What was done to you, though unforgivable was committed at a time of war. You can deal with those memories. Those memories do not control you. You will not resort to cutting. You will not inflect harm on yourself or attempt suicide to cope with your pain ever again. The thought of it is abhorrent to you. Do you understand me?”

“Never again.” Carol vowed.

“You’ve no longer a need to fear me. I will never intentially harm you again. You have my word. You are your own person. You decide your destiny. You decide who you’ll love and what direction you life takes.”

“Yes… I control my destiny.”

He nodded to Ling who turned off the machine.

Khan tentatively approached Carol as she slowly sat up in the chair and pulled her hair away from her face. She looked up at Khan. She had lost that look of lovesick desperation. Her eyes were clear. Khan nodded.

“We leave now.” Khan looked over at Ling and Joaquin.

“I can mask it.” Carol stated.

“What?”

“I can mask the warp signature.” Carol looked over a Ling. "It can be done in mid-flight.”

Ling grabbed a PADD from the console and took it to Carol, “Show me.” Ling ordered skeptically.  Carol made a quick schematic of modifications to the warp core and handed the PADD back.”

Ling looked it over. Her brow shot up in surprise. “It could work.” She looked at Carol with a new found respect.

“Why? Khan asked. “Why are you helping us.”

“I know what you can do. The Enterprise is my crew and I don't want the destruction that you can reap You and your people deserve a chance.” She shrugged her shoulders. “It is my chance to make reparation for my father’s attempt to enslave you.”

Khan studied her face for a minute before he ordered. “Go. we’ll be there shortly.”

Ling looked at Adams who started to regain consciousness. “Hurry!” Ling said as she pulled Carol out of the room.

Khan looked at Joaquin and motioned with his eyes toward the chair. Joaquin unceremoniously hefted Adams up and carried him to the chair. He was careful not to inflict any further injury. They couldn’t have him passing out again. Joaquin secured one of the restraints on Adams uninjured arm. Joaquin walked away without a word. Adams looked down on it and shook his head madly in terror.

“You can’t do this to me!” Adam begged piteously. “Khan, NO!!!”

Khan met his eyes in dismissal. Adams saw the truth in a moment of rare clarity, that he was insignificant and nothing to Khan. Khan reached down and coldly and deliberately turned the machine on to its lowest setting. Without a word or a look back he turned and left with Joaquin. Doctor Adams looked up his face went hopelessly blank. The abject barren loneliness of his heart overwhelmed all other thought. Adam’s last coherent reflection was a longing for any voice even that of a tormentor to focus on. Yet there was nothing as the machine drained all of what Doctor Adams was or ever could have been. His soul slowly emptied. He was dead before the Intrepid took off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What can I say...Khan tried to do the right thing. Will it work? Only time will tell dear readers. Stayed up late into the night so there are probably errors.
> 
> Writing energy....need.....comment....kudos....and suggestions...*gasps weakly*
> 
> I can also be reached at Doctorscompanion187@tumblr.com
> 
> Happy Holidays


	5. A Game of Cat and Mouse

The Captain of the Intrepid awoke bleary eyed and nauseated. She rolled out of bed and stumbled to the head. What in the hell did she drink? She shook her head in order to clear it as she turned on the cold water, splashed it  on her face. That didn’t work so she lowered and submerged her head into the sink. She blindly grabbed a towel and buried her face in it. Captain Candace Baca looked up into the mirror. What the fuck had she done? She was completely nude with love bruises scattered over her body.  She looked into the mirror totally wrecked.

 

The moment Joaquin come in the bar she had wanted him; so too had every humanoid in the room.  He moved across the bar with lithe grace and made quite the impressive figure.  All eyes were drawn to him but he looked at no one but her. When she met his gaze it was so intense that she had to turn around to check to see if anyone was behind her. When he reached and hit on her she was flabbergasted and frankly flattered. She was attractive but, holy shit, he was devastating. Things after that became hazy. The ache between her legs brought back the reality of how far she had gone. Talk about stamina they had made love all night. She lost count of how many times she had climaxed. Hold on, she wondered, did he?

 

She stepped into the shower and turned it on full blast scrubbing her now self until her skin tingled and glowed. She stepped out, brushed her teeth, and was in the process of drinking water when she froze as she remembered that she had agreed to take on cargo and Joaquin’s crew. What the hell was she thinking?

 

The ship’s computer Star Fleet warning alert sounded. She approached it and read the Star Fleet communiqué, that read to be on the watch for felons that had escaped Federation custody.  These convicts were considered armed and extremely dangerous and Federation Star Ships were in route to take them into custady. There was a directive not to approach or apprehend; then surveillance images of Khan Noonien Singh. Joaquin and Ling scrolled up.

 

“Holy shit!”  She hit the screen activating ship wide communication. Ok, now she knew why it was too good to be true!

 

“This is Captain Baca, emergency protocol 5, evacuate the ship immediately. She grabbed a towel and headed for the bridge. She needed to disable the ship before it took off. She ran to the ships central command control panel struggled to keep the towel in place. She brought up the engineering computer console. She needed to take the engines off line and bypass the plasma injectors in order to deactivate warp capability. She was so focused on her task that she was unaware of Joaquin’s approach from behind her. Before she could initiate Joaquin had lifted her up and immobilized her in his arms. Candace fought with all she was worth but it was like fighting off a straitjacket.  Ling squeezed in and began to prepare for takeoff.

 

“Shit. This is going to take time we don’t have to bring the engines back on line.” Ling muttered under her breath. Carol sat at the helm and immediately accessed the computer to expedite the process.”

 

Candace continued to struggle in Joaquin’s arms. “Let me go! What did you give me?”

 

“I gave you a mood altering substance to make you feel good. Yet you were more than willing..

 

“You son of a bitch! You took my ship!”

 

“Yes” Joaquin smiled sardonically, “And… no I was conceived in the lab.”

 

Candace stilled and stared at him for a moment not understanding before renewing her struggles.“Fuck you. She spat. “Let me go.”

 

“Already have..and no.”

 

“You smug bastard!”

 

“Language. He admonished lightly.

 

Frustrated she fought back the only way she knew how. She lowered her head and bit him as hard as she could on his shoulder. He didn’t as much as flinch.

 

“What??? Are you made of rubber?” Candace was clearly frustrated. She looked down at his skin. She hadn’t even left a mark.

 

“How long will it be to bring the engines back on line?”  Khan asked ignoring their interactions. This was going to be close.

 

“Fifteen minutes…tops.” Carol estimated.

 

“Fifteen minutes that we don’t have,” Quipped Ling as she turned toward Khan.

 

“The Enterprise?” Kihan queried.

 

“Closest estimate from the Artaleirhin data feed…The Enterprise is three point two three light years and closing fast. She has begun her deceleration.” Ling calculated.

 

“How long?”

 

“It should reach Tantalus within the hour. If Dr. Marcus doesn’t come through this is going to be an awful short trip.” Ling spoke cryptically.

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

Captain Kirk turned to Uhura “Initiate red alert all crew to battle stations. “Spock, report.”

 

“Khan and his crew have commandeered the Intrepid commanded by Captain Candace Q. Baca. It is a Constitution class starship, a cruiser that provides transport of medical equipment personal and patients.  It possesses limited defensive weaponry and is warp capable and its neutrino signature would be easily discernible.

 

“Scotty, prime and energize all weapons to full and prepare tractor beams for deployment. Spock, security team boarding parties are to be armed and on the ready, all weapons to be set for lethal force. Bones, all hands on deck in the med bay.”

 

Kirk flinched at the thought of Khan’s last attack. San Francisco had suffered mass casualties. Thousands had died. Thousands more had been injured.

 

“Jim, are you out of your Iowa corn fed mind! Carol is on that ship!” Bones burst out. Jim carefully put down the PADD that he had been holding and looked dubiously at  Bones. God he didn’t need this right now.

 

“Agreed Bones, but we both know that Khan and his crew will not be stopped when stunned. If cornered Khan will not hesitate to kill everyone on board the Interpid and use it to try to kill everyone of us. It is our only option. It is either that or blowing the Intrepid apart.

 

“There has got to be a better way.” Bones was worried sounded skeptical.

 

Spock stepped beside McCoy and interjected. “Doctor, when Khan was on Earth, he came very close to conquering most of the planet. Khan is super-human, bred to be free of mental and physical limitations. Khan was one of the most successful conquerors in Earth’s history, ruling more than a quarter of the Earth's area across Asia and the Middle East. If we do not stop him now at this juncture in time he is quite capable of doing it again. Based on Khan’s history our boarding party has 92.7%  chance of suffering casualties.”

 

“You’re quoting statics…That’s Carol is on that ship. She saved my life, was instrumental in saving Jim, and because of Khan she has survived the better part of a year in hell. She has sacrificed and given her all for us. We owe her.”

 

“Doctor, the needs of the many outweighs the needs of the few...or the one”

 

“Why you cold hearted hobgoblin….”

 

“Gentlemen, this is hardly productive. Man your battle stations. That is an order.” The Captains tone commanded compliance. They both turned and headed in opposite directions to resume their duties..

 

Jim rubbed his brow. He hoped that this would not turn out to be a major cluster fuck.

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

“Engines on line.” Ling informed Khan.

 

“Engage.” Khan commanded. Ling immediately set the ship in motion.

 

“Hold on wait! Let me off!” Candace pled her panicked voice rose in alarm as she tried to pull away from Joaquin. Carol looked at Candace with sympathy.

Joaquin looked to Khan and raised his brow in question. Khan regretfully shook his head slightly.”There is no time.” He said softly.

 

Candace felt the ship rise and take off. She went limp in Joaquin’s arms in defeat. Joaquin absentmindedly rubbed her back and drew her closer as she began to weep.

 

Khan looked at Ling. “We’ll take it from here. Go to the engine room and prepare the warp core!”

 

“Yes sir!” Ling led Carol off the command deck and headed toward engineering.

 

Without missing a beat Joaquin moved to the helm and sat with Candace attached to his side and by this time the towel had slipped off to the floor leaving her completely bare. Joaquin and Khan paid no notice to her nudity as they prepared the coordinates to go to warp. She ironically looked between the two men. She could have been wearing a hazmat suit for all the attention she was receiving. She had had dreams like this before. Being naked and wondering if anyone would notice. Now she had her answer. She laughed at the ludicrous position she found herself in. Joaquin looked at her like she was losing her mind. Well maybe she was. The though made her laugh even harder which concerned him more. Served him right the bastard!

 

‘Take us to warp Joaquin.”

 

“Initiating.” The Intrepid shot into space in a streak of light.

 

* * *

* * *

 

The Enterprise came out of warp over Tantalus. Spock addressed the Captain. They have gone to warp and we are now tracking the Intrepid’s neutrino emission.

 

“Plot intercept trajectory and velocity.”

 

“Plotted and set.” Sulu replied.

 

“Engage.”

 

“Khan, the Enterprise is now in pursuit.” Candace heart accelerated as she looked up hopeful…there might be a rescue.

 

Khan pressed his com line. “Ling report.”

“Doctor Marcus is now modulating the plasma injectors once online it should suppress the warp trail.” A discernible banging and Carol’s frustrated cussing could be heard in the background.

 

“How long?” Khan inquired.

 

Carol was working at one of the injectors that stubbornly held in place.  She yelled in frustration, “Just give me a minute!”

 

“We might not have a minute.”  Khan remarked cryptically his mind going through last ditch scenerios if they were intercepted by the Enterprise.

 

At last the last injector fell into place. Carol nodded to Ling. “The neutrino trail has apparently been neutralized.”

 

“Joaquin, change our trajectory to 005-mark-317.” Khan immediately commanded.

 

“Set”

 

“Engage.”

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

“They have disappeared.” Spock stated, his eyebrow arched as he was uncharacteristically surprised.

 

“What?” Kirk responded.

 

“We were tracking its warp trail…and it simply disappeared.”

 

“An accident?” Kirk moved up to Spock and looked over his shoulder.

 

“No sign of debris.  It simply disappeared. Scanning the area…no sign of the Intrepid.

 

“Fuck.” Kirk muttered under his breath before he commanded “Follow its last known trajectory.”

 

“Yes Captain.’

 

Leonard looked on a sick feeling exploded in his gut. Carol was now lost to them.   

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

 

‘The Enterprise has not followed. It looks as if she did not change course and is following our original trajectory.” Joaquin noted. Ling and Carol came back onto the bridge. Carol carried in a lab coat and held it out to Candace. Candace looked up at Joaquin. She was still clasped to his side. He reluctantly let her go. Candace quickly wrapped the jacket around herself. She was grateful for the thought. “Thank you.”

 

“No problem.” Carol smiled back shyly. A friendship was borne.

 

“Where are we?” Carol asked Khan.

 

“An asteroid field. Its magnetic resonance should hide us from Star Fleet sensors.”

 

“Our plan?”

 

“Lay low...for now. We need to bring more of our comrades out of cryogenic sleep to man this ship. Ling I am ordering you to scan for viable class M planetoids where we can set up a colony. I have come close to losing all of you. I shall not risk it again. Now is the time to regroup and build up our ranks and defensive capability.”

 

Khan turned to Carol. “Would you assist in bringing my crew out of their cryogenic sleep?”

Carol looked a Khan for a moment, before answering, hoping she wasn’t making a horrible mistake. She smiled nervously. “Of course whatever you need.”

* * *

* * *

 

 

                                                                                                                                            

Joaquin entered his quarters it had been a long day. He and Carol had reanimated Joachim, Kati, McPherson, Otto, and Rodriguez. They were now manned the Intrepid. Sub space communications showed no sign of detection.

 

 

 

He approached the bath where he had locked Candace.and released the latch and the door slid open, Candace walked past him and without a word she turned and punched him in the solar plexus. The only thing she hurt was her hand so she winced and shook it out, fuming. She had spent hours in the head; it beat being held in the brig but not by much.

 

“Successful in your endeavors?” She did her best not to sound resentful.

 

“Yes”

 

Candace sat down on the bunk and stared at the wall not speaking. Joaquin sat down beside her without touching.

 

After a few minutes of silence, Candace asked. “Was I the target?”

 

“The target?”

 

“When you came into the bar, did you know I was the captain of the Intrepid?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Here I thought it was my dynamic personality and irresistible body…serves me right.” Candace said disparagingly.

 

“Don’t do that to yourself.” He admonished.

"What?"

 “Put yourself down.”

 

“I let my ego control my actions. It was too good to be true. A gorgeous man built like Adonis, attentive as hell, who hung on my every word. I fell for your bullshit hook, line, and sinker.  What a fucking patsy I was. I was so fucking splattered. You were my wet dream. I should have known that that it was a fantasy. I had to have you and it cost me my ship.” Candace knew she sounded like a petulant but it had been a pretty shitty day. She had lost control of her heart, her life, and her ship. She turned away not wanting him to see the tears that had begun to fall.

 

“Why would I not want you?” Joaquin asked clearly perplexed.

 

“Oh please.” Candace scoffed

 

“You’re beautiful.” Joaquin cajoled. Candace shook her head in disbelief.

 

“Don’t.” Candace believed him last night and wondered what his motive was now. That bar was filled with beautiful women and the Interprid was the only thing that had made her special. Joaquin turned her so he could see her face. He smoothed her tears away with a brush of the pads of his thumbs and gently brushed the hair from her face.

 

“Don’t” Candace gasped. Flashes of last night sped across her memory.

 

“Don’t what?” Joaquin looked at her with bedroom eyes.

 

“Lie, you don’t need to. You already have my ship. What more do you want?”

 

“You were my mission.” Joaquin tried to explain. “What I did was done for the ultimate survival of our people. “

 

“Survival?  I don’t understand.”

 

“The 72 occupants of this ship are all that is left of our people.”

 

“What?”

 

“We are remnants of a bygone age. We are augments who were genetically engineered for strength, agility, and intellect.  Regimes created and designed us to be super soldiers. We were used as weapons against their enemies and basically enslaved to do their bidding. We rebelled and took the power away from our oppressors. Asdid other genetically altered humans around the world. We took over all world governments. Then the augments fought for power before turning on each other. This started the Eugenics wars.

 

Candace was taken aback. “The Eugenic wars were over 300 years ago.”

 

Joaquin continued.  “As the Augments fought against each other, our former oppressors banded and found their opening. We were overthrown. Most of the augments were  summarily executed.  

 

Khan had been a popular benevolent but firm leader. When we were captured Khan fought to save us. He argued eloquently in front of the world’s tribunal to spare us.” Joaquin voice intensified with anger.

Instead of execution we were exiled forced into cryogenic sleep and shot into space with the infinitesimal hope that we would reach a viable world to colonize. In essence, they know that they were damning us to death but spun it to the public as politically correct.

 

Our ship drifted for hundreds of years and  was then found by Admiral Marcus. The Admiral brought Khan out of cryogenic sleep. The admiral had super soldier to prepare for the war he wanted. Marcus threatened our lives to coerce Khan into doing his will. Khan retaliated. When the Vengeance crashed in San Francisco Khan thought we were dead. He had nothing left live for.

 

The human race has subjected and condemned us over and over again. So we run. Khan would have give everything for us, including his life. I would follow him into hell.”

 

“Is that where we are headed?” Candace wondered. She understood his motivation. She had been in the wrong place at the wrong time. If only they had met under different circumstances.

 

He paused for a minute before he answered. “Perhaps…When I walked into that bar I had a mission to acquire your ship.  I took one look at you and knew it would not be a chore. I had to have you. That you were stunning was an added bonus.” Joaquin’s voice became huskier as he spoke. He gently brushed an stray hair away from her forehead.

 

“Shut up.” Candace whispered met his gaze clearly not meaning it. She believed him and was torn.

 

Joaquin smiled and leaned in slowly. He hesitated and hovered over her lips before he moved in and softly grazed the length of her lips. The soft touch magnified the sensation.  He nipped her bottom lip and pulled back and she looked confused and tried to follow him back as he pulled away. She couldn’t take her eyes away from his full lips. Hell she didn’t know what she wanted. He leaned in and took her bottom lip into his mouth. She moaned her hands came up and threaded through his hair. She crawled into his lap, her legs straddled his hips, and she felt his erection through his clothing.

 

Joaquin’s hand moved to Candace’s knee and began to slide up. Her skin broke out in Goosebumps. The sweet ache in her abdomen grew. He caught the opening the robe and slowly drew it apart.  She didn’t resist. She wanted to stop thinking and just feel as she moved up to catch his lips. They sank into each other devouring each other’s mouths.

 

Joaquin pulled away.  Candace stared at his mouth and tried moved up trying to regain access to the kiss. She felt bereft of his touch and moaned.

 

Joaquin smiled. “Look at you, you’re delicious….good enough to eat.” He moved in and began to nuzzle her neck. She leaned into him arching her neck to give him greater access.

“Your skin is so soft.” He whispered. The sound of his voice.mesmerized her.  He cupped her breast and took her breast into his mouth and suckled gently. He pulled back and blew on the nipple which caused it to harden. He then switched his attention to the breast. She bit her lip and moaned. She didn’t know how much more she could take.

 

His hands moved down to stroke her abdomen with his palms. He moved lower and took note of the bruises that he had inflicted on her the day before.

 

“Your skin is so easily marred.”Joaquin murmured and could feel as Candace pulled back self consciously. She whimpered in distress.  

 

“Hush baby, I’m sorry.” He whispered as he proceeded to run his lips and tongue over each bruise. His caresses were so gentle, so full of regret, that Candace was moved to tears.

 

“Joaquin you move me so.”

 

He smiled as their gazes met. He ran his palm under her leg and drew it over his shoulder.

 

“Oh Joaquin, no.” Candace gasped self aware and didn’t know if she could stand the intensity of his touch. He drew her other leg over his shoulder that forced her back into the mattress. He brought His lips flush against her inner lips and tasted her clitoris.

 

“Sweet and soft like peaches.” Joaquin murmured huskily. Candace’s back arched up in reaction. She almost came with his voice alone.

 

“Please..please…please….” Candace moaned not sure what she was begging for. He pulled back from his sensuous caress, held her open, pursed his lips and blew directly on her clit. That did it! The tide of the climax flowed over her.

 

“Oh fuck me” She said in reaction to the orgasim as it peaked and disapated. .

 

“Certainly!” He smiled. “Do you have protection?”

 

Candace was taken aback for a moment at the change in the conversation “This is a hospital ship. There in the drawer by the bed.”  He slowly divested himself of his clothing and retrieved and applied the condom. She watched him in fascination. His body was a work of art of sinew, muscle, and flesh. She looked down at his cock. It was big. Candace wondered for a moment if it would fit. The flesh between her legs was still slightly sore. Well hell it had before.

 

“That cuts it, you’re too perfect! You’re not real” She smiled and waggled her brow in mock admiration. She brought her hand up and traced the indentation of his chest, to his abs, and eventually to his groin where she grasped his cock and squeezed. He lifted her up as if she weighed nothing and lowered her onto his length slowly. It was his turn to stare at her as her eyes and her mouth widened in wonder as he slowly filled her. When he was full sheathed by her body he did not move.

 

“Do I feel real?”

 

“You feel good!” She gasped. He drove into her. He started with slow long strokes. He kissed her along her neck and then caught her lips. She kissed him and sucked in his bottom lip in coordination with each thrust. He gradually increased the pace until he was pounding into her.. Candace quaked and screamed as she reached completion. Joaquin came soon afterward.

 

As Candace lay cradled in Joaquin arms, her face nuzzled against his chest, she didn't know or care what tomorrow would bring because she had now.

  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Candace was going to be a throw away character but suddenly she took on a life of her own. Her part just kept growing. I found myself liking her more and more.
> 
> Feedback, kudos, and your suggestions really help in my writing process. What can I say I'm a collaboration junkie.
> 
> *looks longingly at my inbox*
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	6. The Outposts

Khan’s crew had laid in wait for several solar days. There had been no sign of any Federation patrols. Now the task at hand was to obtain a battle ready vessel and to clear this area before the Federation came down upon their heads. Khan had ordered Ling to set course toward the alpha quadrant near the Romulan Neutral Zone. This area of Federation space hadn’t seen conflict in over a hundred Earth years yet these outposts were often visited by military battle cruisers. It was Khan’s intent to acquire one.

“Estimated time to reach the outposts”

Ling calculated their velocity. “An hour,”

“Send a message via Star Fleet frequency that we are transporting medical equipment to the outposts.” Joaquin turned toward Candace.

“What are the current star fleet communication security codes?” Khan asked acerbically.       

Candace tightened her lips and remained mute.

Joaquin stepped close to Candace, he towered over her with an daunting presence. She refused to look up at him as  folded her arms tight around her body; she shook her head negatively. “You have taken my ship….I won’t help you take another.” Joaquin stepped closer in an intimidating stance which she ignored.

“No need, I have already hacked their system, the coded message has sent.” Ling did not look up as her hands danced across the console. She stopped suddenly and pressed her finger into her earpiece.

“Khan we’re receiving a distress call from Outpost 3. It is under attack from an unknown source. They have lost contact with Outpost 8 and 2.”                                                                                                                                                                                                           

Khan moved so that he stood over her shoulder.

“On screen.”

The image of a women whose face was burned and ashen; she gasped for breath as she choked on the fumes amid a devastated complex.  “We are under attack… need help…it came out of nowhere…Some type of plasma weaponry… took out all defense shields…We are a mile below the surface, solid iron ore, shields were up, and it did this. We tried to surrender… no response…before it fired it materialized… security satellites’ caught an image of a ship carrying the markings of a bird of prey…can’t track it…has some sort of cloaking device” The woman’s gaze was drawn to the console. “There it is…its powering up!”

 A look of fatalistic acceptance came over her face with the realization that here was no rescue to be had. “Please forward this transmission to my family. Mathew, honey, I wouldn’t have missed us for the world.  I love you” She closed her eyes. Her face at peace when the screen flashed into a brilliant white right before the transmission was terminated and the screen showed the cold emptiness of space.

Ling checked her sensors. “Outpost 8, 2, and 3 have all been destroyed; the meteors on which they were stationed obliterated”

“Analysis.”

“Sir, before it fired the ship’s cloaking device was lowered. An initial scan indicates the ship has advanced weaponry but does not have warp capability. Its cloaking device requires a great deal of power; rendering all other systems inoperable, which is why they must suspend its cloak before firing. Its weapon is plasma based; on a much smaller scale but similar to red matter that destroyed Vulcan.  When it hit the outpost it caused it to implode into dust.

This ship is has greater maneuverability and speed but we would not survive a sustained attack from that weapon.

Khan was deep in thought for a moment before he ordered. “Open subspace communication submit a general distress call, that we have a large pay load of dilithium destined for the outposts, indicate that we were made aware of the Romulan’s attack,  that we do not the  capability to engage in battle, and have set course  to retreat to the nearest star base. Continue on course with impulse power.”

“Khan?”

“The longer the Romulans stay on this side of the Neutral Zone the more vulnerable they are. If my calculations are correct in order to maintain operation of the cloaking device they will require, more energy then they posses. We have the means to replenish their dwindling reserves. They won’t destroy us until they acquire our pay load.  I believe they will make themselves known and seek our surrender.”

“What is your plan?”

Khan smiled. “We'll surrender of course.”

 

* * *

 

“A Federation medical supply ship has sent out a distress signal and is fleeing the area. What are your orders?”

The Romulan commander contemplated the Intrepid’s missive before he made the decision. “Intercept.”

* * *

 

Uhura turned to Captain Kirk clearly confused. The intrepid has sent a distress signal. They have indicated that they had a pay load destined for the outposts.  Sir, they have stated they are carrying dilithium.

“Secure channel?”

“No sir. They have sent the message through an open channel.”

Captain Kirk rubbed his jaw in contemplation. “Khan is drawing them into a trap. This action could very w ell break the100 year Romulan-Federation peace treaty.

Spock moved up and commented adroitly as he aised an eyebrow.. “Haven’t the Romulans already done so with the attack on the outposts?”

“Agreed but Khan will most likely pour fuel to the fire. Set coordinates to intercept warp factor three” Kirk ordered.

* * *

 

The Romulan bird of prey materialized blocking the Intrepid’s trajectory.

The Intrepid came to a complete stop.

Ling opened the ship wide com link.

“Federation vessel, we have monitored your communication frequency. We know you are aware of this ship’s destructive capability. Surrender now or be prepared to meet the full force of our weaponry.”

 Ling waited a moment  before she said. “We surrender.”

* * *

 

At that moment Joaquin, Khan, Kati, and Otto materialized in the engine room of the Romulan bird of prey, opening fire. The Romulan crew fought back veraciously. After the initial casualities fell the Romulans threw themselves at the augments. The battle quickly moved to hand to hand. Otto made his use of knives, one in each fist. He thrust in and up to the hilt before kicked his opponent away drawing the knife which he and it embedded into the throat of another. Joaquin used his fists as he cold cocked one opponent and ducked quickly avoiding the fist of another. Kati used her legs as weapon spinning with gymnastic abilitiy striking her opponents with round house kicks before she danced away. Khan used his head literally, smashing his head into the face of a Romulan while he grabbed the other by the scuff of the neck and brought their heads together which shattered their skulls. In a few minutes they had dispatched all the engine room personal.

“Joaquin and Kati secure the engine room.” He nodded and quickly moved away. Khan turned toward Otto who was retrieved and wiped off his knives on the decorative sashes on the uniforms of his victims.  “Otto, with me.” Khan quickly exited the room without looking back to see if he was followed.

Khan and Otto stealthy made their way to the command deck taking out all who they encountered. When they reached their destination they made quick work of the men who put up resistance, there were only three Romulans left standing.  Khan’s eyes were focused on the commander whose hand hovered over the console. The Romulan asked conversationally “How did you get on board?”

“We are a bit more advanced tech then we led you to believe.” Khan answered in kind.

The commander smiled sadly. “Well played, unfortunately Romulans do not surrender I have but one more duty to perform.” He punched the self destruct key and held his breath as he waited for his demise…Nothing happened.”

Khan hit the com device on his shirt. “Report”

Joaquin answered immediately “Self destructive device disabled. What are you orders?”

“Set course for the nearest planetoid. We are going to gut this ship of its weaponry and its cloaking device. Consult with Dr. Marcus and Captain Baca on configuration of the Romulan to federation technology.

Khan turned back to the Romulan commander and the surviving members of his crew and waited for the Romulan’s next move.

He glanced back at his crew. “We have our orders.” He and his crew simultaneously reached up to their sashes and twisted a medallion that instantly glowed red and began to expand. Each Romulan withered and screamed in excruciating agony.” Otto started forward but Khan halted him with a hand on his shoulder.

“Don’t touch them or you will be consumed.”

They screamed as the medallion’s phosphorescent compound consumed all the liquid in their bodies; the fuel of their flesh burst into flames. It took minutes but it seemed like an eternity before the room was silent and all that remained was carbon.”

Otto looked at the shouldering ash ,clearly shaken, and was the first to break the silence. “That is….FUCKED UP! Who does that…suicide by agony? What does that prove, who has bigger balls? What was Romulan command thinking? Let's design the most painful way possibe..self-immolation!"

“Otto, secure the command deck!”

Otto moved to the command console and muttered. “Poor bastards.”

* * *

 

They found a barren M-class planetoid and to gut started the process of gutting the Romulan ship. Carol and Candace worked under the close supervision of Khan and Ling as they reconfigured the Romulan tech to the Intrepid’s.

Khan inquired how it was going while his men Joachim, McPherson and Rodriquez assisted to move the heavier equipmen in place. Carol didn’t look up as she maneuvered the coupling into place. “The Romulan weapon is similar to Vulcan technology. Give us a day and the transfer of equipment should be complete. The cloaking device will work but it will drain the Intrepid’s energy cells quickly. That was the Romulan’s major mistake that they relied on the cloaking device too much. The dilithium on this bird is nearly completely depleted.”

“Status.” Khan turned toward Carol.

Carol brushed her hair away from her face. “Khan, this weapon is powerful but when utilized will deplete the Intrepid’s reserves quickly. If we are attacked by multiple sources we will be vulnerable.”

Khan nodded in agreement. They needed to build up their resources to become battle ready. They would need a battleship.

* * *

 

The Enterprise came out of warp adjacent to Outpost 4. Spock noted. “No ships detected in the area.”

“Or the attack ship might be using it cloaking device.”

“Scanning…we still have no further sign of aggression since the initial attack.”

“Captain, we are being hailed from Outpost 4.”

“View screen.”

“I am Commander Hanson, Enterprise you are sight for sore eyes!”

“Commander, report.” 

"The outposts came under attack and frankly we were like sitting ducks. We lost three Outposts before the Intrepid showed up. I have no idea what their commander did but she drew the bastards away from us.

“Do you have any idea where they were headed?”

Transmitting their last known trajectory.”

“Sulu set course.”

“Aye-aye Captain.”

* * *

 

Carol connected the Intrepid’s computer console to the weapon. She closed the hatch and planted hands over it in a silent lament hoping that she had done the right thing. Khan came up behind her. His mouth brushed the back of her neck. She felt a sliver of desire but found it prudent to ignore it; he turned her to face him. “Is it done?”

“Yes, but it needs to be tested to make sure it is functional.”

“Ling. as soon as we reach orbit, test fire it into the planet.”

Carol waited with bated breath not certain if she wanted it to work or not. Khan’s crew’s survival was at stake but so too were the members of star fleet. She knew that she had just screwed one of them.

Ling fired when they had reached orbit. Even from space they could see the expansion and  sudden implosion that created an ever increasing crater.

The Intrepid shuddered suddenly as simultaneously the Enterprise came out of warp immediately firing its phasers.

 

Kirk ordered, “Target the Intrepid’s fuel cells and fire. Let’s see if we can disable her.“ The barrage of phaser blasts knocked the Interepid’s crew off their feet.

“Now, Ling!”

Captain we are reading a unique signature of the plasma weapon powering up.”

“Evasive maneuver delta 6 hard a port initiate maximum warp. Kirk shouted.

 

Joaquin, secure the women in the med bay!”   Joaquin grabbed each woman by their forearms and led them off the command deck. They both struggled as he led them away. Khan pushed himself up into the command chair. He brushed his hair away from his eyes..

‘Ling, status?”

“Targeting”

 “Fire!”

“No!” Carol cried as she was pulled out of sight.

 “Yes sir!” Ling fired and the Intrepid shuddered with the release of the plasma energy.

* * *

 

The Enterprises command crew watched as the plasma energy gained on them at light speed without disapating.

"Captain we can’t outrun it!” Spock looked up from his monitor.

“All power to aft shields. Prepare for impact; brace, brace, brace!”

As the plasma hit the Enterprise rocked back and spun the Enterprise out of warp violently.

Scotty’s voice came over the com. “Shields at 25%, life support holding, all ships systems are barely functional . Captain we cannot sustain another hit. Sir I’m not even sure if enterprise would survive an attack with conventional phasers. Our cooling system for the weapon systems have ruptured; we have contained leak for now but we cannot fire.

“Noted, can we go to warp.”

“Captain…perhaps…I’m not sure.”

“Find out.” Kirk spat out.

 

 

Ling. set an intercept course.” Khan ordered.

Plotted.”

“Engage.”

Carol and Candace exchanged a meaningful glance as they entered the med bay...Carol drew Joaquin’s attention. “The weapon does not have a failsafe; if fired again it could very likely explode.”

Joaquin turned toward Carol and did not see Candace pick up a hypo spray. She immediately drew it up and injected into Joaquin’s neck a he instinctively grabbed Candace wrist and crushed it. She screamed in agony as he threw her away; Joaquin fought for consciousness, he tried to make it to his feet only to stumble again, the phaser on his hip dropped and skidded across the floor. Candace hit the side of the bio bed with a sickening thud and collapsed onto the floor unmoving. Carol came up from behind and hit him across the head with a portable vital sign scanner. He pivoted and hit her legs out from under her. He moved over her with his fist drawn back when the phaser blast hit him. He was slightly stunned and turned toward Candace; he would not stay down. Blinded by tears Candace kept firing; she wasn’t sure whether he could survive the barrage of stunning blasts on top of the sedative she had injected into his neck, and the blow to his head.

“Joaquin, please!” She sobbed. She could barely breathe let alone hold the phaser steady. Each breath was agony. Joaquin was taken aback as he noticed her pallor and said

“You’re hurt!” He moved toward her.

“No shit.” She managed and fired once more and at long last Joaquin collapsed unconscious.

Carol unsteadily got to her feet and moved toward Carol.

“Go!” Candace gasped breathlessly . “You don’t have much time.” Carol, clearly torn backed up and reluctantly turned to run toward the engine room.

* * *

 

“The Enterprise has been hit.” Ling noted.

Khan studied the telemetry console. “As soon as the Enterprise comes into view, fire with a standard phaser barrage. Let us see if we can salvage the Enterprise.”

* * *

 

 When the Enterprise came into view the Intrepid fired a volley of phaser fire.

“Jim, our shields have failed. We are basically dead in the water!” Scotty reported. “We could go to warp but the Intrepid could easily intercept us.”

The image of Khan came on the view screen.”

“Captain Kirk.” Khan voice dripped of condescending contempt. “Your shields are down, your weapons inoperable; you are out of options. Surrender or face immediate destruction.”

Kirk did not speak for a moment. The only movement on his face was the pulse in his cheek as he clenched his teeth. He looked around at his crew who remained frozen in stunned silence

“What guarantee do I have that my crew will be unharmed.”

“No guarantee, the surrender is unconditional and immediate.”

Uhura moved up silently to stand beside the Captain, muted the sound to the ship to ship communication and said under her breath.  “Captain Carol is calling on a secure channel.” Kirk turned away from the camera. “Put her through.”

“Carol?”

“Captain I’ve disabled the ship’s weapon warp capability.

“Scotty is the transporter functional?”

“Negative, its circuitry was taken out when we were first hit.”

“Son of a bitch!”

 

Khan studied the Enterprises command crew. Clearly something was a foot.

“Ling power up the weapon. Let them know we mean business.”

“Weapon’s off line.” Ling worked frantically at the controls. “Sir the problem is in engineering.”

Khan leaped out of his chair and ran for engineering. “Joaquin, report.” The line remained silent.

“Shit!” Khan hit his com link all available personal converge on engineering. Detain Doctor Marcus. I need her alive.” He increased his pace.

 

“Captain….Jim you must leave the area immediately. My sabotage was a temporary stop gap.”

“Carol we can’t just leave you there!” McCoy interjected.

“He won’t hurt me, Leonard… He promised.” Carol didn’t sound too convincing.

“Carol, for the love of God!”

Carol heard a loud metallic pang and ran in the other direction searching for a place to hide. Suddenly an arm whipped around Carol’s mid-section. She screamed in panic and struggled uselessly against Otto. “Khan, I have her.”

* * *

 Carol's scream still rang in the command crew's ears.

“Power up warp drive.” Kirk ordered shortly.

“Jim!” McCoy said in alarm.

“I am responsible for every crewman on this ship. I refused to sacrifice their lives fruitlessly.” Kirk's voice shook as he contemplated he's next move. He hoped to hell that he hadn't killed them all.

With the infusion of power to the warp core the lights dimmed on the command deck. Spock moved his finger methodically over the console. "Warp is functional.”

 

 

Otto passed Carol to Khan whose voice was almost like a caress “Carol, What have you done?” Carol looked into his eyes, shook her head, and refused to speak.

"Otto, Rodriguez, Kati run a full diagnostic. Reverse what she’s done.” They all moved with alacrity separate engineering stations.

Khan came into view holding Carol with his arm encircling her neck. “Captain, surrender: It will be only am matter of minutes before our systems are back online; surrender is you only option; run and we will fire.”

 

“Weapon systems are on line.” Joachim reported

“Power the weapon.” Khan commanded.

“Initiating.” Ling responded.

Carol pulled at Khan’s arm and wept inconsolably. He drew her closer to his body.

* * *

 

Spock looked up from his monitor. “Detecting the plasma weapon’s signature; it is armed.”

“Captain the integrity of this ship is precarious at best. We must retreat now.” Scotty advised.

Kirk waited a moment, the bile rose in his throat, before ordering. “Punch it”

 

The Enterprise disappeared in a rainbow of light. Khan coldly ordered “Fire!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I finished my other fic and have been in the process of remodeling my home. I do appreciate any feedback, kudos, comments or suggestion. I edited this so if you spot any glaring errors please let me know.
> 
> I can also be reached at \Doctorscompanion187@tumblr.com
> 
> I was deeply saddened by the passing of Leonard Nimoy. What a wonderful soul and inspiration. LLAP


	7. Sabotage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter was reworked. Namely the Romulan Commander's backstory.s Commander Lhaerrh’s mission was orchestrated by Tal Shiar, the Romulan secret police, This factions reach stretched into all facets of Romulan society, government, and military. Countless dissenters were captured, tortured, and made to disappear by this covert society. They were a body who operated independently of the Romulan Senate. Commander Lhaerrh is a member of the Tal Diann a secret military unit within the Fleet. This incursion had given her superior, the Praetor, the opportunity to bypass Star Command and set the stage for invasion into Federation space. It also gave her the opportunity to go rogue in and to seek retribution The purpose of the rewrite was to make a more formidable opponent for Khan's people and the enterprise's crew.
> 
> Carol also fixates on her initial passion for Khan and acts on it despite her best interests

The Enterprise disappeared in a rainbow of light.

Khan coldly ordered, “Fire!”

A sudden power drain caused the Intrepid’s lights to dim. A computer generated voice sounded, “Emergency protocol power systems activated.”

“Khan, ship’s systems are shutting down.” Ling’s voice came over his com-link, her voice more even more pissed than usual.

Khan’s arm that encircled Carol’s waist tightened painfully. “Which systems are down?” Khan asked his officer.

“The plasma weapon aborted firing,” Ling replied, “when it was initiated it caused multiple systems to fail, shields, warp capability, telemetry…conventional weapons are all out. I suspect a virus.”

Khan appeared very calm except for the jaw muscle that flexed in his cheek. “What is still functional?”

There was a pregnant pause before Ling answered dryly, “Life support and gravity systems.”

Khan looked down at Carol who was still flush against his chest. Her eyes fastened to his sternum; she wouldn’t  look up. His composed demeanor heightened Carol’s anxiety. Khan placed his finger under her chin tilted her head up and asked calmly though the tendon in his cheek flexed with tension.“Carol?”

She looked up at him defiantly and responded in a rush, “I couldn’t let you kill my people!”

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

Joaquin came out of his stupor with a jolt. Candace looked like a broken doll; she sat propped up by the bio bed; her phaser lay a few millimeters away from her slack hand; her lips were white, her skin was grey; her fingernails had turned a milky blue; her right wrist broken, the bruise so severe it was massive patch of black bordered by a dark purple jagged outline and lay at an awkward angle on her lap.

 

“Shit!” He sprang to his feet in an instant as he moved quickly to reach her side but he hesitated afraid to touch her. Had he killed her? He believed the worst until he heard a wet, shallow inhalation, and then the weak cough as she tried to expel the blood that was slowly filling her lungs. Joaquin scooped her up and the pain instantly brought her out of her torpor.

 

Candace gave a soft keening cry and met his eyes for a moment, her face an expression of confusion, her eyes beseeching his for respite, before her eyes rolled up into their sockets and she began to convulse; blood spewed from her mouth in a fine spray.

 

McPherson came into the med bay in search of Joaquin and immediately took in the scene. Joaquin laid Candace down as gently as he could onto a bio bed. The bio function alarm sounded: its reading indicated that Candace’s vital signs were dwindling. Joaquin sprinted to the synthesizer and pressed its com system.

 

“Instrument?” It inquired.

 

“Intravenous kit ,” he bit out, impatiently flexing his fingers.

 

The synthesizer instantly produced it, and Joaquin barely waited for the materialisation process to finish before he fished it out of the compartment and started toward Candace.

 

McPherson immediately knew Joaquin’s intent and grabbed his arm and pulled him back. “Hold on, no, we must clear that with Khan first!”

 

Joaquin turned abruptly and tore his arm away violently. He made to punch his friend, but pulled himself back as he reluctantly nodded his assent and hit his com link on his shirt. “Khan, Captain Baca is injured.”

 

Khan responded instantly. “How?”

 

“I took a hypodermic to the neck…I reacted and threw Candace across the room. Her status is critical. She’s dying,” Joaquin reported, swallowing hard.

 

“Do nothing until I get there.” Khan ordered.

 

“No!” Carol was close enough to overhear the transmission.

 

“We’ll be right there.” Khan answered pulling Carol with him as he dashed down the corridor.

 

“Acknowledged” Joaquin signed off and punched the console in frustration.

 

A computer generated avatar appeared on screen. It was clearly patterned after Candace for it bor a striking resemblance to her.

 

“What is your emergency?” The avatar asked serenely. The avatar’s demeanor reminded Joaquin of a Stepford Wife.

“The patient  been injured, “ Joaquin bit out the obvious with a look of self-disgust. A concave dome slid up from the edge of the bed to cover Candace’s still form.

 

Khan and Carol entered the med bay. Khan released Carol who swiftly moved Candace’s side.

 

“Diagnosis?” Khan inquired as he took control of the room.

“Working.” The avatar looked as if thinking.

 

“Patient is suffering from pneumothorax. She has three cracked ribs and one broken which has  punctured the lung. The liver has been perforated, and the patient also has a distal radius comminuted fracture. It appears to have been shattered in several places. There is also a slight concussion.”

 

Joaquin simultaneously wanted to know the extent of Candace’s injuries and guilt made him wa nt the thing to shut up. “Predicted outcome?’ he inquired, his jaw clenched.

 

“The patient was provided with treatment before her organs would have been irreparably damage. The is a 93% probability that she will fully recover "  It continued. "Her vital signs have now stabilized.” The avatar noted. and Joaguin  looked away from Khan overcome  with emotion. The avatar continued.

 

“The bone and tissue regenerator will continue and accelerate healing. She will live.” As if to illustrate its point Candace’s breathing eased and deepened. Her skin regained a rosy glow from its former gray hue as oxygen saturated her system.

 

The crisis averted, Khan commanded Joaquin coolly. “You are to keep the women in this med bay. This time... can I rely on you keep them secure?” Khan arched his brow sardonically.

 

Mortified, Joaquin nodded and replied, ”Yes, sir.”

 

Khan hit the com link on his chest. “Ling, status”

 

Lings perturbed voice came back. “Working on it!... I must hand it to Dr. Marcus; when she screwed us over she didn’t fool around. This is one hell of an algorithm, and it’s going to take a while to clear it from the ship’s systems.”

 

“When the Intrepid’s systems come back online, set course for the Orion Sector immediately. We must leave this area before the Federation bloodhounds catch our scent.”

 

“Roger that.”

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

Lhaerrh, the Romulan commander of the scout vessel, stood in front of what was left of the Valiant, the gutted flagship of the Romulan Empire..Her mate had been in command. The sad sight of ship’s condition made her blood boil with rage. She knelt down and scooped up that ash that had been her love.. The Valiants Commander Khoal D’var had been her betrothed. Now he was literally the dust in her hands.

 

This had all started with an incursion into Romulan space and whole scale slaughter of a Romulan out post.

 

There had been no survivors.

 

Commander D’varo had been the first on scene and had responded in kind; retaliation was more than warranted, and it was necessary to send a clear message to the Federation. They would retaliate in a like manner, for it was not in the nature of Romulans to lie down and wait to be slaughtered like their defective offspring.

 

Commander Lhaerrh’s mission was orchestrated by Tal Shiar, the Romulan secret police,  This faction’s reach stretched into all facets of Romulan government and military. Countless dissenters were captured, tortured, and made to disappear by this covert society. They were a body who operated independently of the Romulan Senate. Commander Lhaerrh is a member of the Tal Diann a secret military unit within the Fleet. This incursion had given her superior, the Praetor, the opportunity to bypass Star Command and set the stage for invasion into Federation space. It also gave her the opportunity to go rogue in and to seek retribution. It also gave her the opportunity to find those who had taken her beloved and make them pay in blood.. She rubbed her lover’s remains between her fingers.. It fell through her fingers... At least Khoal had activated homing beacons both on the ship and its weapon systems before dying with honor.

 

Commander Lhaerrh and her crew had started down the path of vengeance when they manufactured a distress call and lured in the USS Berlin. The Predator’s crew subdued and eliminated most of the Berlin’s crew. They were now studying Federation warp technology and adapting. The Federation would soon feel the wrath of the Romulans.

 

“It is time to seek out our prey.” Lhaerrh came to her feet, brushed off her hands and addressed her crew. "The ghost’s of our fallen comrades, call out for revenge. “With Death by fire come hot from hell, Shall in these confines with a commanding voice

Cry "Havoc!" and let slip the dogs of war, That this foul deed shall smell above the earth with decaying  men, groaning for burial”

 

She turned to the rest of her crew and smiled vengefully. “It is time to hunt them down and make them long for death!”

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

Khan had called his command crew to evaluate the extent of the sabotage and project contingencies.  Carol and Candace sat mutely at the end of a long conference table, Joaquin stood at their flank.These women had endangered the survival of the collective.  Khan stood to address the room, and everyone went silent which magnified the tension of the moment.

 

“Ling, status?” Khan asked.

 

“All systems are back online and operational. We are now en route to the Orion Quadrant. ”Ling responded.

 

Khan addressed the room. “The question on the floor is to determine the fate of Doctor Marcus and Captain Baca.”

 

Discussion broke out around the room. Khan acknowledged Joachim.

 

“These women have proven through their actions that given an opportunity they will sabotage our mission. I believe they are a liability and must be eliminated.” the Augment demanded heatedly.

 

Joaquin stepped protectively closer to Candace and Carol’s flank. “Doctor Marcus was instrumental in the installation of the cloaking device, without that we surely would have been captured or destroyed,” he fired back.

 

“These women possess knowledge of Federation technology, protocols, and procedures and of course Doctor Marcus specialty is StarFleet’s weapon systems. Doctor Marcus did enable the plasma weapon,” Otto added.

 

“Yes, and then planted a bug to disable it.”Ferguson pointed out.

 

“Her loyalty has proved to be capricious at best. She proved this when she deactivated what she initiated.”Kati added.

 

“We are the target of the Federation; these women could be used as bargaining tool with the federation if needs be.”Otto proposed. He gestured toward the prisoners. “We cannot eliminate our options.”

 

Kati reacted incredulous. “What...When has the Federation or humans at that rate have ever dealt fairly with us.The Federation had shackled us for their own purpose and you want negotiate with them?”

 

“As a last resort....yes. We must be open to various contingencies.”

 

“It was by sheer luck that the damage wasn’t more extensive.”Ferguson agreed. “That act alone could have very well doomed us all.”

 

“Though it did not.”Otto retorted.

 

“Was that from luck or design?”Ferguson responded.

 

“They could serve another purpose.”Ling interjected dryly. “Our mission is to promote our chance to continue as a people. We must endeavor set up a colony...We are now seventy-two and nearly a quarter of us are female. The chance of our ultimate viability is dependent on the produce a significant pool of offspring. We need more women to build a viable gene pool.”

 

Otto disagreed. “We have tried breeding with unenhanced women. Our mutated DNA is no longer compatible with humans; many of the women died during pregnancy. The children survived gestation were born were sterile. Augments must mate with Augments.”

 

“There is a way, though, these women could be modified.” Ling countered.

 

“Modified, we’re rewarding them now? We are not sure if they wouldn’t take the opportunity to betray us again.” Kati argued.

 

“What if we say no? Do we get a say in this?” Carol asked chagrined that they were being discussed as if they weren’t present.

 

After a pregnant pause Khan responded. “Yes of course.”

 

Carol was not reassured.

 

“Of course you would say yes. You would take on our traits.” Kati was puzzled that anyone would think to say no.

 

“Modified, how?”Carol couldn’t help but ask.

 

“Your DNA would be modified to be compatible with augments.” Ling answered.

Kati looked at her with condensation. “You would be made better.”

 

“Then what?” Carol couldn’t help but ask.

“Humans.” Kati looked her up and down dismissively.

 

“That is the question. Do they deserve being enhanced? What does their betrayal of us say about their character? Would we want that trait to be handed down to the children” Ferguson asked.

 

“Wouldn’t it of been worse if their loyalty was easily swayed to betray their own people.”Otto retorted.

 

“Does it come down to a question of nature versus nurture?”

 

“We, of course, were not a product of either. We were engineered.”Otto quipped.

 

Khan was silent for a moment as he contemplated the arguments and made a decision. “I need each and every one of you. No matter if it is to establish a colony or find worlds to conquer. The point is presently moot. Our present situation is hardly conducive to reproduction. Not one of you can be spared to watch over our children. We must continue the hormone suppressants and practice birth control.”

 

Carol and Candace squirmed in their seats not sure which bothered them most talk of their fate or talk of them being used as breeding stock.

 

“We will table this discussion for now. The prisoners will not be eliminated or modified as of yet, we still might make use of them. This ship does not contain a brig, so they will be restrained and confined to quarters. Joaquin will be in charge of Captain Baca and I will be responsible for Doctor Marcus. ”

 

As the meeting broke up Carol leaned over toward Candace and muttered, “Isn’t it wonderful to be appreciated? It makes me feel soft and tingly inside.”

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

Carol had been confined to quarters for over a month now - and was going stark raving mad from the sheer boredom of it. Carol and Candace were denied any contact with each other, so Carol only saw Khan. He had her tethered to the bed when he left their quarters; the chain stretched as far as the head. Khan only removed it when she had to change her clothing. Carol did what she could to alleviate the monotony but that only went so far during the day The synthesizer was limited to food. She spent few hours exercising for a few hours and used of the ships computer though security protocols were set, and she wasn’t allowed access to computer systems or to program. She generated a hypothesis on how matter could be reconfigured to generate life in the universe. The room had been stripped all tools she could use and her captivity prevented the means to test her theories.

There was no escape; but then where would she go?

 

Carol and Khan had formed an uneasy truce. Not only that, now, she was hyper-sensitive to Khan whenever he was in the room. They slept in the same room with but Khan did not go near her and basically ignored her existence. Their conversations were polite but stilted. They acted like strangers who occupied the same space. She longed for the time when they had talked with ease for hours. When Khan was in their quarters it was all she could do to hide the effect he had on her.

 

Khan typically wore the basic black star fleet uniform which hugged his body in all the right places. She couldn’t help but watch out of the corner of her eye as he moved about the cabin. She watched as the muscles of his back played against the fabric of his uniform. He would now and again he would catch her covert gaze before she could look away..

 

To make matters worse each night she would dream about making love with Khan. She would often waken in a night sweat, gasping disoriented her bedding in disarray. The image of their bodies entwined, the image of his touch on her body left her feeling wet with unfulfilled want. The dreams were erotically vivid; it felt real though cognitively she knew they had never been together. She was the moth to his flame. Why was she attracted to him? Was it the violence that surrounded him or way he carried himself? Khan was like a magnet that drew her by his intellect, his voice, hell or even his mere presence. Whatever the reason clearly he was not a man to get involved with. He was cunning, ruthless, and would stop at nothing to meet his ends. God, this was insane, she wasn’t sure how felt about him beyond wanting him.

 

Khan entered their quarter’s his gaze focused on his PADD, he did not acknowledge her as he sat down. She pretended to be fascinated with the computer.. She watched him covertly as he studied solar system maps. He wore his typical black, uniform tunic devoid of the color rank, like he would need that to show command. His shirt hugged the contours of his muscular torso and she longed to run her hands under it and to rip it off. She was staring when Khan suddenly looked up and met her gaze.

 

“What?” He inquired.

 

“I’m going to bathe.”Carol replied and moved up to him and put her foot up on the arm of his chair. Hopefully some distance in the sonic shower would cool her yearning “Could you take it off please?”

 

She wore the star fleet blue mini-skirt. Khan stared at her bare leg a half a minute before he reached up to encircle her ankle and released the locked manacle. The warmth of his hand sent waves of sensation travel up her leg. She bit her lip and could not hold back a gasp. The tether fell to the floor but Khan did not release her. The palm of his hands moved enticingly and slowly up her leg to the apex of her thighs. God he smelled good. Carol steadied herself on his shoulder and couldn’t help herself and kissed the top of his head. Khan reacted immediately as he pulled Carol down on his lap. His palms moved up to frame her face he pulled her in and their lips met. Her fingers threaded through his hair as she pulled him down and Khan sank deeper into.kiss. Their tongues started to duel. She turned her body and sensually rubbed her body along his and could feed his heat grow. Suddenly he took her by the shoulders and pushed her away.

 

“No.”Carol couldn’t stop her protest as she tried to move back in. Khan pushed her aside again and moved to his feet and brushed past her. Exasperated Carol cried. “Damn it, you’re nothing but a tease.”

 

Khan smiled in amusement as he turned back to face her. “A tease?”

 

“Don’t you dare look amused. You know your affect on me and you gave me a taste of what I want only to pull away, you selfish bastard! ”She was so angry she was almost in tears. She moved up to her feet to face him. Khan cleared his face of expression and took her by the shoulders.

 

“This is not what you want. Your desire for me was implanted by Doctor Adams. At night you stir in your bed and call out my name as if we had made love. We never were. You had never wanted me until Adams gave you that desire. ”

 

Carol punched Khan hard in the chest in frustration. It was like punching rock. Khan did not react. “Bull shit, that man gave me nothing! I have always wanted you from the first time I saw you in my father’s office.”

 

Khan was stunned. “What?”

 

“I put out every signal that I was interested in deepening our relationship yet you never made a move to indicate that you were interested. For a genius you can be incredibly dim.” Carol threw all caution to the wind and jumped up and kissed Khan for all she was worth. Her leg wrapped around his hip to draw him closer. Khan froze for a moment before he grabbed her and took control of the kiss. He backed into the wall. Her legs encircled his hips. He murmured huskily into her ear.

 

“You drove me insane at night watching you writhe in desire, hearing your moans, calling my name and not being able to touch you. Then you wear those blasted mini skirts. Talk about a tease!” He growled as his lips attached to her neck and she arched in response.

 

“You can touch me now.”She whispered.

 

“Can I now?” He smiled as his hand moved slowly along her thighs and caught the hem of skirt and drew it up and over her head. She slid down his body her hands moved to his crotch to cup him and her mouth follow suit tracing the outline of his penis with her mouth through the fabric. She wanted to taste him; her hands shook as she unclasped his pants and grasped his heat. Carol milked it a few times as Khan held her gaze and bent down to kiss her again. She moved down traced her lips with the head of his cock before her lips engulfed him. She met his gaze as her head bobbed up and down moaning with pleasure around him. The sensation was almost too much. He hands entwined through her silken tresses and pulled with the motion of her head as the suction of her mouth increased.

 

“Carol...you must stop! I am almost there.”In response Carol pulled off and her hands worked along his length in a twisting motion her fist encircled the head her thumb rubbed along the cleft on the tip. Her tongue licked the indentation along the head before she took him in her mouth again her movements more frantic.”

 

Khan hissed in a breath as he came. Undeterred she drank in his essence as he filled her mouth. She looked up at him as she wiped her forefinger slowly along her lips as she removed the visible trace of his passion. For some reason she felt revitalized and brazenly wanted more.

 

She move sensuously to her feet and removed her bra and panties before moving back to him and straddled him as she rubbed her palms along his torso. She slid her palms underneath his shirt and pulled his shirt over his head. She kissed a trail up his chest as she rubbed her hips against his and could feel him stir once more. She moved in and nuzzled his neck.

 

“I want you in me.”She whispered in his ear before she nipped his earlobe. She moved slowly up and down his length to emphasize her point. He turned and kissed her passionately tasting her and his essence in an erotic mix.

 

“Carol?”

 

“Hmmmm?”God she loved his voice. She continued to work his neck.

 

“Are you on any type of contraceptive?”

 

“Not that I know of.”

 

He pulled up and secured his pants and picked her up quickly and carried her to the bed and lay her down.... and left her there! She punched the bedding.

 

“Aren’t you on hormone suppressants?”

 

“Augments have proved to extremely fertile even with the use of suppressants."

 

“Khan “Carol was clearly frustrated. Khan moved to the synthesizer, and ordered condoms. An error message came up. The safeguards Ling had programmed in had prohibited everything except food.

 

“Shit.”Khan muttered in annoyance and he unsuccessfully tried to override the systems protocol.

 

Carol came up from behind him, and rubbed the length of her body on his back and kissed his neck. “We could try rhythm.” Carol desperately suggested. The look Khan gave her indicated how idiotic he thought that was.

 

He left the room without looking back.

 

 Carol let out a squeal of frustration angrabbed a vase on the end table and whipped it toward Khan angrily. It hit and shattered against the door where he had disappeared. She looked around the now empty room and leaped off the bed her mission clear.

* * *

 

 

 Joaquin had kept Candace at arms length since she had been so easily injured by him.. He couldn’t believe the damage he had caused without having meant to. She dismissed his concerns and remorse when  she had said. “You instinctively reacted. If you had intended to hurt me, I’d be dead. I did what I had to do and so did you.”

 

Joaquin fought to stay in control of the situation and Candace proved to be an impediment for his best intentions. Over the past few weeks she demonstrated  in every possible way that she wanted to resume their relationship. She took  every opportunity to brush up against him or to invade his space. It had come to a head when she had out the sonic shower and deliberately dropped her towel.

 

“Oops!” Candace batted her eyes suggestively though in the back of her mind she prepared for another rejection.

 

Joaquin’s body immediately reacted. “Ah, hell.” he muttered in frustration.

 

* * *

 

 

Khan dashed into the med bay 6 and stopped suddenly. In front of the synthesizer was a large batch of condoms already scattered over the table and on the adjacent bed Candace who sat astride Joaquin rotating her hips. She caught sight of Khan and squealed, grabbing a sheet and covered her naked chest. Joaquin sat up suddenly and they both cried out with the sensation. Candace hid her face in the nook of Joaquin’s neck in embarrassment.

 

“Pardon me!” Khan muttered as quickly moved toward the synthesizer and scooped up a handful of condoms and turned to leave.

 

“Carry on.”Khan said over his shoulder as he left.

 

“Yes, sir! Joaquin enthusiastically replied as Candace broke into squeals of nervous laughter.

 

The door of their quarters slid open to frame Carol, a sheet artfully tucked in along her torso and draped between her legs showing off the length of her leg. Her hair and makeup were done to perfection. Khan leaned against the door jam and smiled. “I’m touched.”

 

“That is the plan.”

 

Khan moved slowly toward Carol. He threw the condoms on the end table.

 

“Busy night planned?” She arched her brow as she moved to her knees and let the sheet fall.

 

“That’s the plan. Khan gaze traveled slowly up and down her body clearly liking what he saw. He framed her face with his hands as he moved in his lips lightly across hers, intensifying the sensation.

 

“I’ve wanted you from the first moment I met you.” He grabbed her calf and ran his mouth along it. She shivered in reaction.

 

Now it was her turn to be perplexed. “What?”

 

“You don’t know how hard I fought to keep my hands off of you.” His hand mouth travelled up her to her thigh, He kissed the top of her mons before he moved up to her abdomen. Carol sat up and met his mouth. Khan cupped her breast and he mouth followed suit and he suckle her breast. Carol back arched in reaction. He continued. “But you were the daughter of  Admiral Marcus, my sworn enemy.”

 

Carol stiffened and moaned in distress as a flood of memories came back into play.

Dauntlessly he continued. “I used you ruthlessly to make him pay. Even though you were in my enemy’s camp I wanted you. Every since then I couldn’t get you out of my mind...my longing for you... I want you Carol... I want to be in you...My flesh surrounded by yours.”

 

“Oh do it...take me!.” Carol shakily moaned as Khan continued to caress her with his mouth and hands.

 

“How long has it been since you’ve made love?”

 

“Years.”Carol had answered truthfully. Most men in Star Fleet were intimidated by her being Admiral Marcus' daughter. Her life had been saturated in obtaining her doctorate.Then her breakdown had really put a damper on romance. She had had three lovers, but none had lasted or moved her as Khan done..

 

“Are you ready?”Khan asked as he palmed her, his finger pushed into her core and she gasped at the sensation and trembled as she stiffened in response.

 

“Khan...please!”Carol begged.

 

“I can smell you musk.” He palmed opened herth folds and licked her clit. Carol sat up but he pushed her back down. “You’re soft and delicious, like peaches. Let's see if you taste just as sweet.”

 

He went down on her and rhythmically sucked and licked her. Every stabbing motion of his tongue drove her insane, She entwined her fingers through his hair. Her hand trembled his caresses so intense she was not sure if she wanted to pull him closer or push him away.

He looked up at her as he pistoned his fingers slowly in and out of the folds of his skin.

“You’re wet for me. What do you want? Tell me what you want?”

She resented that he would make her ask but was helpless and complied. “I want you in me. I want you to fuck me!” Carol begged. All pride and self control had flown out the airlock.

 

He quickly applied the condom and in one smooth motion slowly entered her and was still for a moment. Their lips met in a deep kiss where Carol tasted herself on his lips. Her legs naturally wrapped around his hips; her feet drummed against his flank with his started to thrust.

“Baby, you feel so good in me.”Carol murmured. Khan smiled before his lips met hers again. He slowly began to pump into her. She met each thrust and began to rotate her hips in a sensuous dance in response to his lead. He rolled onto his back carrying her with him. She pulled her body back, her hands braced on his thighs as worked her pelvis which undulated against his. She increased the motion of her hips but could not reach her peak.

 

“Khan... I want...oh...”She panted breathlessly as he thrust up his hips.

 

“Tell me what you want.”Khan persisted. .

 

“I want you to fuck me.. harder...want you to take control... to pound into me...”

He grabbed her close and rolled her over and began to do just that.

“

Please...Khan...Khan!” She moaned as she climbed toward her climax. Khan caught her lips as came. Her body quivered violently as he pistoned into her as milked out her climax before letting go himself. After a moment he rolled off of her and she moved so that she was cradled by his chest. They were silent for a while. She eventually looked up at him and asked. “Now what?”

 

Khan brushed her hair off her forehead and answered honestly, “I have no idea.”

  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took some suggestions and modified this chapter. If you enjoyed reading this chapter comments and kudos are always appreciated. I am always open to comments, suggestions or constructive criticism. Either way I'd be happy to hear from you. 
> 
>  
> 
> I can also be reached at Doctorscompanion@tumblr.com


	8. Contagion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Khan's crew come into contact with a deadly virus. They will face something that they have never faced before...illness.

Ling’s brow furrowed as she studied the console. She spotted the anomaly again as she scanned the space sector that they were traveling through.. It appeared to be an aberration…but one that that matched each variation in their trajectory and velocity. It was a shadow on telemetry, a shadow that dogged their every move.

Khan approached her and looked over her shoulder. “What is it?” he inquired.

Ling pursed her lips in frustration. “I am not sure but if I were to hazard a guess we are being tracked and followed by a ship equipped with a cloaking device.”

“Do you think it is a Federation vessel?”

“It is highly unlikely, sir I don’t believe they possess that type of technology. It has to be Romulan in origin.”

Khan gazed at the screen for a moment. “The question now is how did they track us?”

Ling met his eyes. “If I were to hazard a guess It would have to be homing beacon embedded in one the Romulan devices we acquired.”  

The tendon in Khan’s jaw flexed, his face belied expression. His voice lowered so only she could hear.  “Find out.”  He commanded. Ling had leaped to her feet and quickly exited the command deck.” Khan’s eyes were drawn to the shadow on the monitor. Joaquin joined him. Joaquin stated flatly. “We would be no match against a Romulan Battleship.”

Khan did not look up as he magnified the shadows image, “No, we would not,” he agreed.

“What do you suggest?”

Khan was silent for a moment before muttering, “Smoke and mirrors.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

S’L Vaebn Tela head of the Tal Shiar (Romulan Secret Police) appeared on Commander Lhaerrh’s console. “Report what is the status of your mission?”

“We are in pursuit of the Earth vassal that commandeered our weaponry.”

“What of your other mission?”

 “Our sensors have scanned the space surrounding our route for signs of significant dilithium reserves. UV sensor patterns have shown insignificant nominal readings.  I am not sure if the spy’s Intel of vast a reserve within this sector was reliable.”

“That is not for you to decide! “  Tela stated condescendingly. Lhaerrh had to bite her tongue to prevent herself from retorting. The Tal Shiar had started to countermand the isolation mandates of the Empire; first ordering the retaliation on the outpost and now her ship’s covert mission to find power reserves. Her mission was so secret that only those if her command staff were aware of it. The rest believed it was a mission of reprisal. She did long for justice but this mission could very well destroy her ship.

The Tal Shiar had ordered the mission to find dilithium because pocket of rebellion were sprouting up in the mines of Remus. Only the strongest of the mining slave cast could survive Remus’ deplorable atmospheric conditions. They who survived were tough and ruthless. So much so that the Empire now recruited most exceptional miners into a core elite fighting force.  These individuals were not easily controlled and pockets of resistance had cropped up within their ranks.   This the Tal Shiar could not accept. They were now hedging their bets and sought an alternative source of dilithium.  Tela continued with his diatribe as if this task was certain for completion.

“Romulan Empire must acquire more dilithium. You will acquire the coordinates.” Tela cut off the transmission abruptly.

Lhaerrh’s lips tighten in reaction as she muttered under her breath. “Asshole.”

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Commander, our prey has changed course. Commander Lhaerrh quickly approached her Number One and studied the telemetry of the tracking device.”

“Heading?”

“Calculating coordinates …. Mark 68-13-96.”

“Destination?”

“Unclear, I cannot detect any class M planetoids or outposts in that direction.”

Commander Lhaerrh felt in her gut that something was not right, but she acted against instinct. “Match their trajectory and close the gap between us. Our reserves are being depleted. It is time to end this and complete our mission.”

“Plotted and increasing velocity.”

* * *

 

 

Ling smiled as shadow on telemetry followed the escape pod. “They have taken the bait. However they will catch on as soon as they acquire visual.

“Maximum warp, heading Mark 35-87-4.” Khan ordered

“Plotted.”

“Engage.”

The Intrepid shot into a rainbow of light as it reached warp.  

 

 

* * *

 

 

A prisoner of love was not what it was cracked up to be Carol thought derisively  She reveled in the brief periods of mind numbing sex with Khan but those were inevitably followed by longer bouts of mind draining boredom. In her downtime she couldn’t help but run her doctoral theory through her head.

Her thesis postulated that  uninhabitable planets could be made suitable for humanoid life. The process would involve reducing the target space body to subatomic particles then reassembling them, according to the pre-programmed matrix. Accelerating natural process of the evolution of life would require the design of a  meta-genome. This meta-genome would create the blueprint for life on a planet. Was it possible? Carol’s stylus flew across her PADD as she made notations. She worked and reworked the algorithm in her head.

God what she would give for a computer that was networked to the ship’s She needed to run a simulation program in order to find out if her design of a meta-genome was feasible. The meta-genome would have within the center of a massive blast that would break matter into subatomic particles and then reconfigure those particles. The meta-genome would have to lay within a protective cradle that would contain the wave that would follow to a targeted area in space. If the wave were not contained it could set  off a chain reaction could spread like a tidal wave that would decimate all matter in the universe. This could bring about Genesis and Armageddon in the same instant.  

Carol was so engrossed in thought she did not notice as Khan entered their quarters. He crept up silently and lips found her neck. She let out a startled squeal and jumped around to face him. Khan lifted her up turned and sat on the chair she had vacated with Carol on his lap. He continued to nuzzle her neck and then he cradled her face as his lips met hers. Carol was lost and totally immersed in the sensation when she felt him stiffen. 

Khan broke the kiss and with one arm he pinned her in place at his side. He scrolled through her PADD as he analyzed the notations and design schema. Carol stared off blankly into space; her muscles were taut with anxiety that she felt that in any moment she would shatter. Carol desired Khan to the point of obsession but did not trust him.

Khan’s eyes widened at the implication of what he was seeing.  Carol knew now that Khan could use her design to construct the most devastating weapon in the universe.  Khan manipulated her 3-D mock up of the meta-genome. Khan was clearly impressed.

“Can it be done?” He asked.

Their eyes met. Carol’s  brimming with tears shook her head no and remained mute.

Khan’s com device sounded. He brought his palm up to cup her face trying to read her Khan reluctantly activated it not taking his eyes off her. “Report.”

“Khan we have received a distress signal from a federation starship. The communiqué warned that their crew has been exposed to a biologic compound on a planet they were exploring. This doesn’t make any sense. The communication was sent by radio wave. They cannot transmit over standard starfleet frequencies. The only explanation that I can think of is that the ships subspace electromagnet array has either been damaged or destroyed  Ling stated.

“How long would it take that communication to reach Starfleet.”

“From this distance it would take…years. However without contact Starfleet will soon send out search missions.”

“I’m on my way.” Khan easily moved Carol off his lap and exited.

Carol stared at the door long after he left and wondered if she had made the worst mistake of her life.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Joaquin entered his quarters to find Candace doing leg lifts. Her skin glistened with exertion. Since Khan had ordered her confined to quarters Candace had little else to do but exercise This would take up several hours a day. It helped to stave off the boredom and to frankly it took off the edge off her anger. As a result her body was firmer, the muscles more defined.   He leaned back and watched as she elevated her hips, using the weight of her legs for resistance. He pictured her when she was in a similar position in bed. He felt his heat rise.  The reps complete she sprang to her feet to grab a towel. He came up from behind her and pulled her back against him. She slapped at his arms but he held fast.

Candace was clearly irritated muttered crankily “Don’t I’m sweaty gross. I don’t want to be touched.”

She him elbowed but to no avail. Then she tried to squirm away and then tried a backward head butt which Joaquin easily dodged. His lip trailed over the bare skin on her shoulder. “I love the taste  and scent of your skin, your musk when you sweat..”

Candace turned and punched him in his chest. “Be still my heart. My musk…ew. I hate this.”

She squirmed in his arms as she tried to get away. Joaquin quickly out maneuver each and every move. She finally cried out in frustration, All I am to you is a sexual plaything. I am sick of this isolation  but most of all I am sick of you.”

She again tried to maneuver out of his arms. What did they say about the definition of idiocy ‘Hoping to do the same thing over and over again to get a different result.’

He knew her body as well as his own and caught her ear lobe and traveled down nuzzle her pulse points. She tended to melt whenever he came anywhere near this erogenous zone. She capitulated and pressed her body into his.

“That is not fair!” She whined as her ass nestled his groin.

“I’m an unscrupulous bastard,” He growled into her ear sensually,

“Bastard” she said the word like an endearment as she turned her head and raised her lips to his.  He met her kiss as he drew her up against his chest. Her hands made their way beneath the hem of his shirt, worked up and whipped it over his head. She drew into the waistband of his pants and pushed them down below his hips. Joaquin kicked them off. She jumped up to grab his shoulders and her thighs encircled his hips He turned to the bed just as his com link went off. They both froze and groaned in unison. He set her down and whipped around and grabbed his discarded shirt and activated his com link.

“Joaquin, report to the bridge.” Ling ordered.

“Copy that.”

“Do you people do this on purpose just to yank my chain?” Candace folded her arms in frustration as Joaquin quickly grabbed his discarded clothing and dressed.He turned back. Candace was silently fuming. He closed the gap between them and swooped in to kiss her.

He framed her face and pressed his forehead to hers and muttered “I’m sorry.”  With that he turned and dashed out of the room.

Candace turned and marched into the head to a cold sonic shower. God, she couldn’t catch a break.

 

* * *

 

 

“Khan we have visual.” Ling noted.

“On screen.”

“The star ship came into view. It was listing and has begun to spiral within its decaying orbit “It’s a Constitution Class star ship…The USS Eagle.

“Was it attacked?

“Negative, the hull is intact. It appears that no one is controlling the ship.”

“Hail them.”

Ling compiled.“This is a USS Intrepid. We are medical transport. We have received your distress signal and are here to render aid. What is your emergency?”

After a few minutes. Ling tried again. “This is the USS Intrepid. Is there anyone on board. repeat….Is there anyone on board?”

There was no response only space static when suddenly Ling sat up in her chair. “Khan we are being hailed.”

“On screen.”

A disfigured man wearing a starfleet stained torn red shirt appeared on screen. “This is Chief Engineer Harry Talbot of the USS Eagle.” His breathing was labored and appeared to have difficulty keeping his head up. There were dark purple irregular cancerous lesions scattered across his face, his eyes were sunken, his hair, a tangled mess of whitish grey, and his eyes were moist bloodshot and bleary.

“What were you exposed to?” Khan questioned without preamble.

“We are not sure but it spread quickly to all the crew…must be airborne. Most of the crew went mad before they were killed or succumbed. I was one of the last to be afflicted…won’t last much longer.”

“We were lucky to get your signal. What happened to your communication array?”

“Our captain suffered dementia before his sores appeared. He killed the command crew and then destroyed the array before we could stop him.” Talbot began to cough uncontrollably. When he caught his breath he continued. “whatever we were exposed to has caused our cell to age at an  astronomical rate.”

“We are medical ship and can transport you here for treatment.”

“No” Talbot sounded panicked at the prospect. “If you do you will die. Whatever was on the planet and those we brought back are contaminated. Do not board this ship or go to the planet. We’re already dead.”

“Those…who else is there?" Khan asked curiously. 

"Talbot we have isolation cubicles. We could transport you directly there.” Ling offered.

Before Talbot could respond he was hit from the side and knocked out of sight. Blood splattered on the lens. “Miri, no!!!” Talbot screamed.

“Bonk Bonk  on the head…bonk bonk…bonk bonk. All grups are dead bonk bonk.” A girl’s macabre lyric was punctuated by metal meeting flesh A faint moan and then gurgling could be heard in the background. After a moment young girl appeared on screen dressed in tattered dress. She walked toward the far wall. She too was covered with lesions and was saturated with blood. She sat cross legged in front of the wall and began to paint stick figures on the wall in Talbot’s blood. “I’m an only onlie…I’m an only onlie.” Miri sang happily.

Khan’s command staff looked at the scene in stunned silence.

“That was…disturbing.” Khan stated matter-of-factly. He turned to his crew. “Our mission is to secure that ship before the Federation sends out search teams. Our genetic makeup should protect us from the bio-hazard however our landing party will be outfitted with hazmat suits. First we will secure the Eagle and take steps to decontaminate it. All weapons are to be placed on stun. Ling, Kati, Rodriguez, Otto, Joachim form your away teams and meet me in the transporter room. Our mission is to secure the Eagle and to leave this section of space as soon and possible. Joaquin and your team will be in charge of the Intrepid.

Khan’s landing parties were being transported systemically into the engine room. Miri appeared unaware of all the activity and was still working on her painting which was now sizably larger. She had acquired a bowl and had filled it with Talbot’s blood.

“Well at least she is resourceful.” Ling commented dryly. Khan gave a derisive glance. He approached Miri from behind. She turned when she noticed him and pointed to her picture and smiled proudly. “Pretty.” She said softly.

Miri reached her finger back into the bowl when her hand began to tremble violently. The palsy spread up her arm, through her body and she flew back violently striking her head on the floor. Suddenly her grand-mal seizure ceased and she lay motionless. Khan scanned her with his tricorder. “She’s dead.”

Khan turned to his people and started to delegate. “Ling secure engineering. Kati access the ship’s logs and report back I want to know what they knew. Joaquim, Rodriguez we will start our sweep, spread out. Rodriquez your team will be in charge of decontamination. All bodies found will be jettisoned to the planet surface.

Rodriguez looked down at what was left of Talbot and muttered, “Wet cleanup on aisle five.”  Khan gave him a scathing glance. Rodriquez immediately looked contrite and came to attention and apologized. “Sorry sir.”

Khan nodded as he acknowledged the apology. He could understand the gallows humor.

Khan’s team worked their way through the Eagle's blood stained and phaser blasted corridors. Bodies littered each passageway.  It appeared those not infected were killed by those who were. They reached the walkway multi-level central hallway. Khan’s man who took point looked up over the railing and had no time to pull back before some heavy serrated metal debris crashed into his head; knocking him out and leaving a long slice through his suit. His suit dripped blood as his neck bled profusely. More debris began to rain down on them. Khan’s team fired their phasers stunning several of the perpetrators above.

“Nana, nana boo boo, Nana, nana boo boo.” The children’s song drifted down the corridor.

“Secure those little bastards!”Khan ordered angrily, and pressed  his hand over the neck wound as he pulled Notah back. He hit Notah’s emergency arm band. “Joaquin, emergency transport now.” Khan and Notah began to dematerialize when two small children jumped through the adjacent doorway hopped on Khan’s back.

Joaquin watched as the four materialized in front of him. Khan maintained pressure on Notah’s throat to prevent him from bleeding out. The two children jumped back and rolled out of reach and ran through the emergency bay’s doors which slid open as they approached. Joaquin ripped off the hood of Notah’s  hazmat suit and applied a quick acting coagulant. When the bio gurney’s tri-corder indicated that Notah was stable the team took over as Khan sprang back and ran out of the med bay doors with Joaquin at his heels. There was  virtually no hope that he could stop the children from contaminating the entire ship.

* * *

 

 

Candace was in the middle of her fourth set of inverted sit-ups when she heard her door open. She decided to ignore Joaquin. She’d be damned if she would catered to his every whim as soon as he walked through the room. She had just finished her last rep when she saw the child.

“Holy hell.” Candace gasped. She reached up to the foot brace pulling her feet out. She dropped to the floor to face a boy no more than seven with oily black curls and a filthy face.

“Whatcha doing?” He asked.

“Damned if I know…And you are?”

“I’m a ontlie. You’re pretty.” He observed reaching out and touching her face and then started to giggle. “But not for long.”

The door again slid open Khan took one look at the scene, turned and dashed out the door. Joaquin grabbed the squirming child who was now squealing hysterically binding his hands and feet.

“What’s happening?” Candace asked.

Joaquin’s face was full of regret when he said, “We fucked up.”

 

Carol had technical journal on sub-atomic matter when her door slid open.

“Khan?” Carol asked. Clearly something was wrong.

Khan looked around the room relieve to find it empty.” Carol took a step  forward. “Stay back. I need you to secure this door.”

“I don’t understand.” Her puzzled gaze traveled down. Khan eyes close his eyes in resignation as he felt the tiny face pressed against his hip and the arms that encircled his leg holding on for dear life.

Khan reached down and picked up the little girl with long tangled blond tresses and rested her on his hip. She turned toward Carol and smiled sweetly before she sneezed a rubbed her runny nose on Khan’s shirt.

“Son of a bitch.” Khan muttered under his breath.

 

* * *

 

 

The virus spread quickly. The augments were not immune and truly were shocked when  for the first time in their existence they became ill. Most would rather of faced deathly combat. Their immune system attacked all diseases known to man. Unfortunately this virus, like them, had been unwittingly designed in the lab. It was ironic that that the virus’ creators tried to prolong life  instead a virus that wiped out the population of the planet. A virus when active accelerated cell aging.  It was inactive in the children. The aging process had slowed astronomically.

The rest of the planet and the Eagle suffered from accelerated cell aging and all that went with it; disease, dementia, and death. Sensors indicated that the children now held in the Intrepid’s bio-shelter were all that were left of the planet's inhabitants, two dozen in all. The planets records indicated that this catastrophe took place over 300 years ago. These feral children had survived by hiding in wait while the adults finished each other off. Then they lived off what they could find until they reached puberty.

Carol and Candace both began to develop lesions after 24 hours. Khan and most of his crew started soon after with influenza like symptoms. Some developed hives while other developed blistering shingles.

Khan gathered his command staff along with Carol and Candace. Khan had ordered Candace and Carol to work in the labs to isolate the virus and develop a treatment. Khan’s crew know little of human physiology  

“Report.” Khan fought to keep from vomiting.

Carol addressed the room.  “We have isolated the virus but as of yet not found an effective treatment. This virus has used the host cell's DNA and RNA enzymes to replicate. We are trying to develop antibody that would attack the virus within the cell without destruction of the cell itself. Without host cells to replicate in the virus would die out on its own.  On the planet there is no more hosts for the virus  it is no longer detected on the planet surface. The children were the carriers. We are also at a loss on how to treat the augments. Candace and my symptoms mirror advanced old age afflictions ”

“How so?”

Our cells are decaying a more accelerated rate. Our lesions are cancerous and our neurons are losing the ability to network throughout our nervous system. It is harder for us to… ” Carol searched for the word to finish the thought. “…think.’

From what we can determine the augment, though ill, have not developed the permanent cell damage.

Khan turned to Ling.

“Are we dying?”

“That is ...unclear.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**  
  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been ages since I last wrote. I hope this is worth the wait. As always please leave comments, constructive criticism, or kudos. Feedback is like manna to the writer's soul.
> 
> I can also be reached at Doctorscompanion187@tumblr.com


	9. Contingency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Khan's crew is afflicted with a virus that stemed from a failed project to prolong life on earth type planet. The resulting virus decimated adult population of a planet and now had debilitated Khan's crew.  
> Beyond that the unenhanced humans on board fared worse.They were aging at an accelerated rate. Cancerous lesions were spreading over their bodies, arthritis attacked their joints. What was worse Carol cognition was slipping. Her greatest fear was dementia. She did not want to exist if she lost her sanity.

Carol pulled the long sleeve jumper out of the synthesizer. Her hands shook as she put it on. No matter what she did; increasing the thermostat and layering her clothing she was freezing. Every part of her body ached, it was only a question of how much it hurt. Pain killers kept the edge off and kept her functioning but her body was systematically breaking down. Her muscles were atrophying and her bones had become brittle. Carol’s teeth rattled as her jaw shook uncontrollably because her internal thermostat had gone haywire and couldn’t regulate her core temperature. When Carol programmed the synthesizer she had specified that sweater’s sleeves were extra-long; partly for warmth but mostly to cover the purple irregular cancerous lesions that now peppered her hands. What else could go wrong? Carol self-consciously pulled the fabric over her palms. She couldn’t afford to be distracted by the sight. She fought for focus as she stared at the formulas on the computer console as she tried to map out various contingencies for treatment. Her train of thought was transient and her cognitive function was slowly seeping away. She pushed that out of her mind and focused on the genome that was the origin of the virus.

  
“How long?” Candace spoke weakly from behind her shoulder. Carol jumped she had not noticed her approach.

  
“The augments have symptoms of influenza: fever, nausea, chills. As of yet they have not manifested symptoms we’re experiencing. Their genetic engineering seems to have made them immune from accelerated aging component of the virus.”

“What of us?”

“At the current rate of deterioration…we have no more than a week. It is not clear how quickly dementia will set in. My guess is that we have days…maybe hours. Carol answered fatalistically showing no other emotion.

Candace eyes shimmered with suppressed tension as Carol confirmed what she already knew. Candace nodded shakily and ambled unsteadily to the medical console and prepared a vial of hypospray that contained a lethal dose of Cyalodin. Carol watched this process silently wishing she had the strength to do the same. The deterioration and suffering was now a constant in their lives.

Candace stared at the vial for a moment. “It’s time.” She said to herself. Her brow suddenly furrowed in frustration, she couldn’t remember how to use it. She flipped off the cap and moved it toward her neck.

“I think this is the top.” She looked at Carol for confirmation and reassurance.

  
“Are you sure” Joaquin interjected. Startled the women turned toward his voice. Khan and Joaquin had stood at the entrance of the med-bay. 

“I think so.” Candace responded her voice uncertain and increasingly sounded childlike. She lowered the hypospray looked at the vial in her hand and now couldn’t remember what it was.

“You look tired.” Joaquin’s voice softened with sympathy as he closed the gap between them.

“I am.” Candace burst out in sudden emotion.

“I think you should take a nap.” Joaquin advised as approached her quickly took the syringe from her hand and placed it on the console by Carol.

“Okay. I want to go to…” Candace searched for the word that she should know. “…the place I nap.”

“The bed.”

“Yes, the bed.” Candace nodded smiled gratefully for the word. It was too hard to think so she gladly let Joaquin take control. He led her over to a bio-bed, swept her up, placed her on it, and activated the restraints.

  
“You’re nice.” Candace murmured grateful that someone had taken over although she couldn’t remember who he was

.  
“Am I?” Joaquin asked with derision already debating whether he did the right thing.

  
“You are.” Candace murmured with childlike faith.

  
Joaquin kissed her brow and murmured “Sleep.”

Candace closed her eyes and instantly was. Joaquin was overwhelmed with emotion and found the med bay suddenly stifling and had difficulty to breathing the stagnant recycled air. What he would give for a planet’s fresh air. Joaquin turned and fled the med bay without a word.

Carol looked at the hypospray as one would an unrequited lover. She wanted to pick it up and use it, but something held her back. 

“Khan, I wish to ask you a favor.” She murmured softly and did not take her eyes off the syringe.

Khan followed her gaze and grabbed the syringe and thrust it into the waste shoot where it was instantly vaporized. He leaned against it. His breathing was labored and he was sweating profusely, bile rose in his throat but he fought to keep it down. Khan felt that the med-bay’s temperature was stifling and oppressive. 

“Yes?’ He finally managed to bit out.

Carol began hesitantly, “If... I am no longer me…I would not wish to exist. If there is no hope…” Carol couldn’t ask explicitly but looked beseechingly into Khan’s eyes and held his gaze. “I want you to take care of me….”

Khan’s muscle flexed with tension but he showed no other emotion. He looked away and nodded. “I’ll take care of it.” He vowed.

“I know you will.” Carol smiled sadly and brought her palm up and caressed his cheek in gratitude her eyes suddenly fixated a purple lesion on the pad of her palm, it felt unclean. She self-consciously jerked it away.

“No,” Khan murmured kindly and caught her hand, brought it up to his lips, and kissed her palm.

In that moment Carol realized that she loved Khan, now that it was too late…too late for they had no future.

* * *

 

Otto had not slept in days. He was the only member of Khan’s crew not yet afflicted by the virus. By default, he was placed in charge of the children. He almost wished he had come down with the virus…almost.   
Unfortunately His comrades were locked into having to be in close proximity to the latrine. Most had to be hooked up to an intravenous drip because of constant vomiting and diarrhea. He it seemed was the only one to escape the affliction. So by default he had become a nanny.   
Otto’s background as a cultural anthropologist made him the perfect one to oversee the feral children. He had served as Khan’s chief strategist and had a knack of assessing the behavior to setup scenarios where the masses played into Khan’s hands as easily as pieces on a chess board. His skill and of course Khan’s prowess had conquered most of Earth.

Otto had spent the first day simply watching the children from the observation monitor. The synthesizer was programmed to distribute food at random intervals. The actions of the children at first seemed chaotic and spontaneous. It was a free for all as all of the children fought their way to the synthesizer.

The eldest, a male, who appeared to be around twelve was clearly the alpha. He and his cronies pushed their way to the food and knocked the other children back violently back. They were quick to grab as much of the food that they could carry where they sequestered it in a corner. Then they began to stuff themselves when they had had their fill. They then distributed the food first to the smaller children and then to the rest  
Otto observed that the children worked as a unit, even in their chaotic actions they took care of their own. Their society followed a certain social order.

These children were adept at evasion and attack but their actions were instinctual in order to protect the collective. They had over time had developed a hunting gathering society. These “children” as far as he could see were stagnant in their cognitive development for they had not matured in over a century. They had become agile and adept in the game of survival but their society had not progressed intellectually.

The initial attack on Khan’s landing party was understandable with the fact that every adult in their world had degenerated and had gone mad. It had become a scenario of kill or be killed It was attack or be attacked. They struck out first instinctually and acted or reacted as children even though they had lived for centuries.

  
Otto came to the conclusion that if he controlled the alpha he controlled them all when he entered the commons area. The children quickly converged an attack on him, like a pack of wild animals.  He easily shook off. He had had them contained in a barren room had been stripped of anything that could be used as a projectile or a weapon. He made quick work out of their attack, made his way to the alpha to subdue him. The boy had tried to strike him and Otto used the boy’s momentum against him and locked his crossed arms behind him. Otto held his arms immobile as a strait jacket. The boy screamed and struggled frantically but to no avail. The rest of the children formed a semi-circle around them, each looking for an opening but without a leader they were uncertain. Otto pulled him back and poke calmly into his ear.

“Call them off.” He ordered calmly.

“Fuck you!”

  
The boy screamed and fought against his constraints. Otto held him fast and jerk him back. The alpha’s frenzied struggle continued for several minutes.

“Mommy!” The boy finally screamed and thrashed madly. In his frustration called for a mother that was now dust.

  
“Call them off.” Otto ordered again.

 

Otto tighten his hold for emphasis “Do it!”

  
The boy finally spat out resentfully, “Back off.”

  
The children looked at each other nervously and slowly backed away.

Otto let go of the boy, who jerked violently jerked away, rubbing his arms and glaring back suspiciously.

Otto regarded the children and look at each child pointedly. “Our first lesson…manners."

* * *

 

Sub-sequentially Otto introduced the children to a schedule and routine. The alpha and delta wake and sleep cycles were strictly adhere to. He set parameters for their behavior and immediately administered consequence. The children tested Otto’s resolve. He was consistent and consequences were immediate, namely time outs for infractions. Needless to say Otto did not get any sleep for days.

Otto designated the oldest child, Tobias, as his lieutenant. The children were introduced to waiting to be served and to eating at table. Each child was assigned a bunk, the first bed they had had since the epidemic had begun. The children put up little resistance for they craved consistency and rules for their universe for years had been filled with chaos and insanity.

Tobias stood in the doorway as the lights dimmed as delta cycle began. Otto approached him and murmured softly.

“Tobias, good work today bringing the children in line. I chose wisely when I chose you as a leader.”

“Sir.” Caleb’s posture straightened as he acknowledged the compliment.

“Dismissed, tomorrow is another day.” Otto patted him on the shoulder.

Tobias nodded and headed for bed. 

Otto turned to leave, when he noticed one of the children sat up. The bed linen around him was sodden. He saw Otto and pointed toward the latrine.

“Wwwwwet.” The child stuttered and gestured toward the latrine.

“Use your words, little man.” Otto directed.

“I mmmmade a mess.” The boy admitted.

“We make a mess, we clean it up. Come along.” He held out his hand and the little boy shyly took it. Otto helped him strip the bed. The boy appeared no more than five, although Otto was certain the “boy” was decades older than he was. He escorted him to the sonic showers. The boy looked on fascinated as the refuse device sucked in the soiled linens. As the cloth disappeared down the intake shoot giggled, clapped and danced around in a circle. He removed his wet pajamas and raised the garment to the opening and it was drawn in and disappeared from view. Again the boy clapped and danced around merrily fascinated by the procedure. Otto fought to keep his face devoid of the amusement he felt. He showed the youngster how to use the sonic shower and went to the synthesizer to get another pair of pajamas. He held out the garment when his charge was through.

Otto handed the boy the clothing who promptly ran to the disposal unit and threw the clothing in before Otto could utter a word. Without a word Otto turned toward the synthesizer and retrieved another set of pajamas and gave the garments to the boy while staring pointedly at him. The boy was clearly tempted. He made a slight movement toward the refuse shoot but hesitated his eyes held Otto’s.

  
“No.” Otto ordered sternly.

  
The boy thought better of it and slowly grasped the garments to his chest and eventually dressed. When finished he pressed the back of his hands to his eyes and yawned and then raised his arms to Otto who relented and picked him up and headed back to the barracks. The boy nuzzled his head on Otto's shoulder. In the corridor they met a little girl with auburn curls. She reached up and took Otto’s free hand. As they walked back. She turned his hand and examined it. She smiled brilliantly and looked up at Otto who met her gaze. “No spots.”

  
“No spots.” Otto agreed.

“I’m glad.” She smiled and Otto smiled back.

  
Otto tucked both children in and looked over his charges who he now felt protective of. Otto started to think of these children as his. He was unused to such sentiment, shook it off, and headed for bed. Once he laid down he felt for the first time in days that he could finally sleep. He laid his head on the pillow and closed his eyes and finally relaxed. The com sounded.

  
“Report to the med bay immediately.” Doctor Marcus ordered breathlessly.

“Copy that, I’m on my way.” Otto shot to his feet at a run.

* * *

 

The answer was so simple. Otto was immune…auto-immune. He was the answer for he possessed the antibodies to render the virus inert. The play on words stuck Carol as hysterically funny. She began to laugh and once she started she couldn’t stop. The relief was so profound, her emotions burst out like a flood as she laughed uncontrollable. The more she tried to control it the harder she laughed. She laughed so hard tears flooded her eyes, her ribs hurt, and she had trouble catching her breath.

  
Khan came up from behind her. She had clearly lost it. He moved to take her in his deadly embrace. He would make this quick. She wouldn’t feel a thing.

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate your kudos, thoughts, or suggestions. This story is not beta'd so any glaring errors just let me know.
> 
> I can also be found at Doctorscompanion187@tumblr.com


End file.
